Mercy Street
by Dethwalker
Summary: Spoilers for Season 1 Rick has been shot by someone claiming that he is Derek Storm. Next in his sights are Alexis, Martha and Kate.
1. Chapter 1

**Mercy**

**Castle Fan Fiction**

By Dethwalker

**CASTLE**

The New York weather was just like his mood dreary..... Dreary was such a good author's word, succinct but pretentious enough that you did not find it much in every day conversation. It seemed that the Weather had matched his mood ever since that day in late May when he had really screwed up his life. Things had been going so well before then.

He had killed off Derek Storm. Cutting himself off from the angst that had accompanied his final Storm Book. He was bored of the predictability. He knew Derrick Storm too well; it was time to move on. Time to find the thrill again. Hardly anyone understood his actions. His poker buddies were gloating. His editor/ex-wife Gina was livid and his fans were hurt. He could have just continued to write Derek until he died, but it would have just been the same old thing. He knew that most "Literary" critics thought he was a hack, pumping out what amounted to soft core mystery porn, but he felt a responsibility to his readers to write characters and plots that he truly felt were his best. If he was not excited about the story he felt he could not put out his best work.

He stared out of the cab window watching the rain distort the streets he knew and loved. He realized that his view on life matched the window. He had been seeing so clearly. A new and exciting character had blazed into his consciousness.... Nikki Heat. A sad smile traced its way across his face. There also had been Detective Beckett, his muse. No he amended, she was more an implacable force of nature. She did inspire him and he felt that Heat Wave was some of his best writing. He had not started on the next manuscript yet. To do so would mean he would have to think about Kate Beckett and he was not yet ready to go there. To do so would dredge up all those feeling again. That friendship? Relationship? It died before it could fully flourish. For the hundredth time he cursed himself. He should have just put a gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. That act of selfishness had cost him more than he would willingly admit. But here he sat three months later, his world view distorted by a foolish mistake.

His dismal thoughts broke off as his phone rang. For one split second he allowed himself the hope that it was Beckett. The Caller Id on his cell dashed those hope. It was Alexis.

"What's up Pumpkin?"

"Dad, are you off the plane?"

"Yeah, I'm in a cab heading home. I should be home in a half hour."

"Good, I have been going stir crazy in here."

"What, Grandma not keeping you entertained?"

"It's not that. All of my friends have gone on vacation and I have been stuck here. You promised that we could go away to the beach this summer."

"The place down on the Keys you love so much?" he heard her assent "I'll call the travel agent as soon as I get home."

"Promise?" Alexis almost begged

"I promise Baby Bird. Nothing but the Best for my lady fair.. I'll see you soon."

Getting away would be good for the both of them. Anything that did not remind him of a certain Lady Detective would be welcome. There just too many places around town that reminded him of his brief foray in to True Crime. Driving past the Metropolitan Dance Theater sparked his memory of the night he got to see Beckett's softer side. She had looked stunning in the red dress he had picked out for her. Sometimes it was hard to reconcile the two images. One image of Kate walking on his arm down the red carpet. How that night stood out in is mind. He could not remember a time where he had been so content. The other image was of the first night he had seen Detective Beckett. Dressed in a tailored suit looking smart, savvy with just a hint of sexy. Just the thought took his breath away.

He groaned as the memory of the Hospital hallway burned his consciousness yet again. He had told her the information gained from the forensic anthropologist and turned and left with out looking back not even waiting for her to officially to banish him. She had laid down the law and he knew what she would say once the shock wore off. He had only seen her once since then.

It had been two weeks after the Hospital and he had gone back to the precinct to drop off the Beckett file with Esposito . He had tried to time his visit so that Kate would be out of the office. He had almost timed it right. As he was leaving he bumped to her in the hall.

"Castle", she spat. He had never heard his name used as curse before. Well maybe when divorced Gina, but not with such venom.

"Detective...", he felt the gilded knife of guilt twits in his guts.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just Dropping a file off, and my notes on the case."

"_**That**_ file.", again the knife twits

"Yeah.", he wanted to say more but he just could no bring himself to say any thing else.

"Well don't let the door hit you on the way out." came the terse reply.

If he was honest with himself that particular encounter had been almost as painful as both of his divorces combined. If he could make amends for all of the pain he had caused her with his misplace good intentions he would go to hell and back to do it.

His reverie was broken as the cab turned onto Broadway. Soon the ride would be over and he would be home. What a hollow sounding word, when in the 'Pit of Despair' words like 'home' and 'family' felt empty.

After seeing Kate in the Precinct, he had quietly invited Ryan and Esposito out for drinks to see how Beckett was doing. He needed to know how bad the damage was. Any hope he had was dashed when Esposito told him the Beckett was become an even more driven Detective.

"She is first and last out everyday." Esposito assured him

"And when she is not at work she is hanging with that FED Sorenson" Ryan supplied.

The cab pulled up to the curb of his apartment building and disgorged its passenger and his luggage. While the Doorman was getting is luggage on the cart Castle stood and the rain dampen his face.

"Mr. Castle" he turned around to see a messenger jump out of his delivery truck. Castle frowned; it was rather late for a delivery. He quickly took in the Messengers clothes, a totally generic pair of khaki pants and a polo shirt with a blurry insignia on the left breast on the right side a name tag was pinned with the Drivers name, Derek Storm. Castle's frown deepened.

"It's a delivery form your publisher, I think." The Messenger raised a box toward the author. There was a sound like thunder and it felt as if the Messenger had punched him in the chest as hard as he could. Castled blinked, his chest on fire. Looking down he saw the beginning of a blood stain. 'That's not going to come out' he thought crazily. His legs began to wobble and he knew that he was going to go down. If pain was any indicator then he probably was not going to get up, ever. He fell forward. Reaching out to his attacker who had for some reason come even closer, he grabbed the name tag with his left hand and tried to rip it off with the right hand he tried to grab the shooters arm as he fell. He grimly hoped that Kate Beckett would be assigned his case. She would catch the bastard

His assailant moved until he was looking down into Castles face. There was fierce joy lighting up the eyes. His face was split by an evil grin, but he in no way looked like The Derek Storm.

"You killed me, Castle. I could never forgive you for that, never. I'm not one of the psycho's from you books. I wanted you to die first. I did not want you to linger to see all the others I am going to kill. I hope you enjoy the experience." The gunman began to walk back toward his truck "Oh, just to let you know, not that it matters to you now, but I'll be taking out a lot of people including your beloved Nikki Heat." With that the messenger got in his truck and drove away.

Castle was vaguely aware that his Doorman, George was yelling. The pain was rapidly receded and so was his vision. "George.." he croaked motioning the doorman close "Tell Detective Beckett that he said his name was Derek Storm.", he pressed the name tag into the doorman's hand, with the last of his energy spent Castle let himself succumb to the darkness that was reaching up for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beckett**

The night had been a complete bust. Her date with Will was supposed to help her deal with angst that she was feeling. Angst, that was a Castle word, if ever she heard one. It simultaneously made her smile and also brought back the pain of his betrayal. She had to admit that Castle was the real problem. He tainted everything he touched. He was the reason that Will was being so difficult.

"Look can we talk about the 300 pound gorilla that's in the room?" Will asked during dinner

"I am not sure what you mean." Beckett replied.

"Come on Kate, I can feel that damned Writer-monkey just standing over in the corner."

"Will…."

"It's been almost three months since he left. You still carry him with around, and I, for one, am sick and tired of having to compete with him. He is gone Kate. Good riddance, he was a distraction to you and is damned lucky that he did not get himself or someone else killed. He does not belong in our world."

"Our world, Will? What do you mean our world?"

"Kate, he was a playboy. You said yourself that he could not take anything seriously. He is a lightweight. He doesn't belong with real people who work real jobs."

"Real people, that's shallow Will." she could not believe that she was defending Castle after all he had done. "I hope you remember that it was Castle that broke the kidnapping case we worked on"

"Yeah, everybody gets lucky, once."

"It wasn't just once. He helped me solve almost dozen cases. Not to mention he saved my life. What makes our lives any more real than his?"

"I can't believe that you are defending him, Kate. He made your live miserable for what, six months. He was no good for you." Will spat back. He took a deep breath and began again." Kate I know that his books meant a lot to you during your grief. I can understand that you feel a certain connection to his books. Hey, I even get that you might have been flattered that he based a character on you, but you would never have had a future with him."

"A Future? Will… What…?"

"Look, Kate, I have been offered a job in DC. It's a great opportunity. It has steady hours; the pay is great I would really like it if you would come with me."

Needless to say the dinner had gone down hill for there. They ended their date in silence and did not talk on the drive to Kate's apartment building. Will left her with a vague 'think about it' plea, and drove off. She did not need to think much. She would not leave her home for anyone, not Will, not Castle, not anyone. She moved off the elevator and toward her apartment.

Opening her front door, her mind flashed back to the night of the Metropolitan Dance Company benefit. She vividly remembered her anger at Castles manipulations to get her to go. Then the dress had arrived and her anger turned a girlish glee. There were times during that night that she could have almost forgotten the reason that they had gone to the fund raiser and just enjoyed the night. Castle did cut a suave figure in his tailored tux. His look of utter embarrassment was priceless when his mother began the auction for his book and a Date. At last she had to admit to herself that regardless of what he had done she could not stay mad at him. She resolved that she would call him in a week or two and bury the hatchet.

Her cell phone rang. For a moment she hoped it would be Rick so they could talk.

"Beckett." "

Beckett" it was Ryan "Castle has been shot. Meet us out in front of his building ……"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crime Scene**

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments. They are much appreciated :

* * *

As Beckett pulled up to the Crime Scene she saw that it had already become a media event. Camera crews form the major local stations were already broadcasting, and the National networks were setting up. It seemed like a thousand photographers were trying to get _'The Shot'_, the one that would propel them into the ranks of the upper echelons of the paparazzi . There certainly could no media black out. The Police were out in force, she saw that Ryan, Esposito and Captain Montgomery were standing in a semi circle around a ominously large pool of blood and rain water. Their faces were grim.

"Captain….." "Glad you're here Beckett. I want you to head up the investigation. The Mayor wants this psycho caught. I want this dirt bag caught No other case has priority. This gets solved yesterday. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes Sir" She forced herself to ask "Is he dead?" She steeled herself for the worst.

"Not yet. But it does not look good. Point blank gun shot to the left side of the chest. It is going to take a miracle for him to pull through. I am going to make a brief statement for the media. You guys get to work."

Kate Beckett was awash in conflicting emotions. She was still a little angry with Castle for intruding into a private part of her life. She was distraught at the thought that he might die. She was real angry at the faceless person that had deprived her of the chance to make things right with Castle, and there was guilt. Part of her was afraid, very afraid that she would fail Castle the same way other cops failed her mother.

"What have you got for me, Esposito?"

"White male mid –thirties dressed as a messenger came out of his truck from over there" Esposito pointed off to the left "He came up to Castle carrying a box; when he got close he pulled the trigger on a gun he must have hidden with the box. Then he ran back to van and left."

"Anybody get Plate numbers" Beckett asked Esposito stared at Kate for a moment then continued, "We should have tapes from the apartment building and from the ATM across the street. The only witness was George Wilson the Doorman."

Kate remembered the doorman. He had always been pleasant when she had come over to see Castle. "I want to talk to him; you get the uniforms to start a canvas the area."

"We have already started the canvas. Beckett we are going to get this dirt bag."

Kate had already started toward the Doorman, but raised a hand to let them know that she heard them. She walked over to the Doorman he was a sweet gentleman in his upper fifties. She remembered that he was always a fastidious dresser. His uniform was always immaculate. Unfortunately his coat and gloves were stained with blood.

"George, are you doing OK?"

"Ms. Beckett…" he looked a little lost. She really could not blame him. To him this must seem like a nightmare. She gently slipped an arm around his shoulder, hoping that this gesture would help to calm him down.

"It's an evil world Ms. Beckett, an evil world. To think that someone would shoot Mr. Castle."

"I know George but I need you to tell me everything that you remember about what happened. Tell me as much as you can. Anything you can think of, no matter how trivial it may seem. OK George, can you do that for me?" She removed he arm from around his shoulders and pulled out he pad and pen.

"Well…. Mr. Castle got out of the cab about 9 o'clock. He looked awful tired but gave me a smile and asked after the grandkids like he always does. The cabby brought the bags out of the trunk and set the down under the awning. I was busy putting the luggage on the cart when I heard some one call him. I looked up and saw a Messenger moving to Mr. Castle. I turned back to the luggage, that's when I heard the gun shot. At first I thought that it was a thunderclap but I saw Mr. Castle stagger and then I saw the blood. At first I just stood there in shock but when the guy ran off I ran over to..."

"George this is very important. Did the shooter do anything after he shot Mr. Castle? Did he just run away run away or did he do something else. Anything you remember will be helpful."

"Well now that I think about it he did say something. It didn't make any sense though...."

"What was it George?" Kate pressed.

"He said that Mr. Castle had killed him and he could never forgive that. He moved over to Mr. Castle and he may have said something else but I could not hear him. I'm sorry Ms. Beckett but I can't remember any thing else."

"You did a good job George, and you are right it does not make sense. If you remember anything else please call me" She handed him her card.

"Oh, there is one more thing. Mr. Castle wanted me to give this to you." He opened his palm and handed her a bloody name tag.

"What! How?..."

"After the gunman ran off Mr. Castle was still conscious he handed me that and told me to tell you that the Gunman's name was Derek Storm....."


	4. Chapter 4

**Castle**

**In Route**

**A/N: **I really struggled on whether to leave In Route in the story. Let me know your thoughts.

* * *

The EMT's were working furiously to save the dying man. Despite all their efforts his heart stopped, forcing the EMT's to resuscitate him. Castle exploded back into consciousness. His disorientation caused him gape about trying to ascertain his whereabouts. Where was he? He remembered that he had gotten off the airplane but not any more. The cab... Then the shot.. Was he still on the sidewalk? No he was moving.

"Hey, hey he's back with us." one of the Tech's shouted.

Castles blurry gaze was caught by someone who sat apart. Beckett?!? How could she get here so fast? He tried to call to her but did not have the strength. He tried to reach out to her but his hands were secured. She seemed to see that he needed to talk to her so she leaned in close. It was Beckett but no…. there were subtle differences in the hair and the set of the mouth and her eyes were so sultry.

"I'm not her sweet cakes." She reached out to stroke his cheek, "Look, Richard Dear; I can understand the confusion. You being shot and all, but it's me, Nikki. I know you think I'm Kate, we could be twins after all."

"Mr. Castle... Stay with us.", the closest EMT said.

The EMT watched the writer struggle to look at something on the ambulances side. It was most as if there was someone else in the back. He placed a restraining hand on Castle's shoulder. Castle struggled to comprehend. Was he already dead? If the pain was any indication then he was still very much alive. But why was he seeing a character from his books? Had he gone mad? Had the world gone mad?

"Richard, focus, Dear heart, save your strength you have to hold on until you get to the hospital. If you croak in the Ambulance they won't be able to bring you back. Understand what I'm saying, I don't want to be a one and done. Richard, I'll kick you ass if you die on me. Don't you die on me you selfish bastard."

Castle relaxed. Why worry about things now. As he stopped straining against the straps he felt a warm hand slip into his. He felt somewhat stronger. He would hold on as long as he could. For Nikki..... For Alexis.... For Kate......

**Derek**

Derek slipped into the warehouse, soaked to the bone. After he had killed Castle he had driven the stolen van into the Bronx and ditched it after wiping down all the surfaces he might have touched. He had changed into to street clothes and dumped his fake delivery outfit into a trash can a couple of miles from the van. He had then bussed/ taxied/ and subway'ed his way back to his center of operations. His first kill had gone almost flawlessly. Castle had looked so surprised when had been shot. He had to give Richard credit even as he was falling down dead he had tried to grab for clues. Taking the name tag would net the police nothing.

He walked over to his own version of the Murder board. At the very top of the board, in the center was an autographed picture of Richard Castle. Around the picture were various notes. With pride Derek took a red marker and drew X's over the Authors eyes and perpendicular lines through the mouth. Well and truly dead!

Opening the briefcase that sat on a nearby take Derek pulled out five more photos. Taking great care he lovingly taped the photos in a line underneath Castles. There was the shrew, the Editor Gina. She was almost as guilty as Richard for his death. Next to that he taped Meredith the ex-wife, Martha the mother, Alexis the daughter, last of all Nikki Heat his nemesis. Derek was still unsure as to the order he wanted to kill them in. Should he kill Gina next? She was complicit with Castle in Storm's murder after all. The only problem was that Gina was going to be too easy. He wanted his next kill to be more difficult. Meredith would probably not be in town until Castle's funeral that probably would not be for a few days. Maybe he would go for Martha, a sniper shot into Castle's apartment. Yeah, he thought Martha and then Meredith and by that time the cops should be on to his plans so Gina should be protected then he could take his revenge on that slut Nikki. Then Alexis would be all alone. Maybe he would take Alexis away; they could live together as it should have been He the father and she the beloved daughter. Taking care not to damage the photo of Alexis he moved it down on the bottom of his board. He caressed her picture.

"I am coming for you baby."

With those words he walker of to the table that contained his weapons. He lovingly picked up his sniper rifle, began to break it down and clean it…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Beckett, Ryan & Esposito**

**A/N:** I am adding a second chapter tonight because I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow. It' going to be a busy day. Enjoy

**

* * *

****Beckett**

Detective Kate Beckett was at a loss for the first time since her mother died. She shouldn't be here, not working the case. She was too close to the Victim... Too close to Castle. She could not bare the thought of Castle as a victim. He was too full of life to die. Hell his ego alone should have been enough to deflect any bullet that came his way. She fought her raging emotions. She would be no good to anyone unless she reined in her emotions. Castle deserved her best effort. What she could not do for her mother she could do for Richard. No, she could not allow herself to think of Castle in that personal of terms. Besides if she continued to think of him as Richard or Rick or Kitten she might just loose it all together. She could not help but think of the man who at this very minute was either alive or dead racing to Mercy Hospital

"Hold on Castle...." she whispered.

**Esposito**

Detective Esposito had snagged a couple of uniformed Officers and had gone up to Castle's apartment with the unenviable task of letting the family know what was going on. Usually this task went to the lead investigator or a Patrol office if the investigator was too busy. This task was one he would not wish on Beckett and there was no way he would let any "Uni" notify Alexis and Mrs. R. He straightened his Tie and knocked on the door. The door popped open Alexis stood there an expectant smile on her face.

"Detective Esposito? Dad's not here but we are expecting him anytime. He is probably still in traffic...... Detective?" She trailed off seeing the somber look on the detectives face. "Did dad do something wrong"

"No Alexis. Is Mrs. R. here?"

"Yeah she is right here..... What's wrong detective?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure but you are scaring me..."

Esposito was crushed to see Alexis so scared and what he had to say was not going to make it any easier. He promised himself that he would a few minutes with the dirt bag that made this child so miserable. He motioned the "Uni's" to stay in the hall. Moving into the apartment, he put a comforting had on Alexis shoulder. He saw Martha moving over a look of mild concern on her face.

"Alexis, Mrs. R. I have to inform you that Rick has been shot."

Esposito swallowed hard as he saw Alexis crumble into a mass of tears. Martha seemed to hold it together a little bit longer, long enough to sit down.

"How bad?" she rasped out.

"I am not going lie to you Mrs. R. it's bad. He is on his way to Mercy Hospital right now. I want to let you know that we have got everybody working on this case. We'll catch this guy in no time. I have got a couple of Officers outside to escort you and Alexis to the hospital when you are ready."

"Do you fear for us Detective?"

"Not At this time, but it is better to be safe."

"And Detective Beckett?"

"On the case ma'am. Lead Investigator."

"But you are all homicide Detectives!" Alexis wailed.

"Hey, Lexi we are the best. We don't care what the crime; we'll catch the Bastard who did this. Now get what stuff you need to get together and let's get you to the hospital."

**Ryan**

Detective Kevin Ryan sat in front of the security monitors at New York First Savings and Loan musing on the chain of events that ended with Rick getting shot. When Castle had first arrived at the Precinct, Ryan was mildly amused. The famous author making Beckett's life miserable was good theater. He had never read any of the Derek Storm novels before Castle arrived, but once he started he could not put those books down. In six months he had gone through most of the Storm Novels and had just picked up Storm Fall. He was kind of sad to know that Derek died in the book.

Lanie had said that she loved Castles eye for the 'Details of death'. Beckett found something in those books that she liked, but Ryan, he liked Derek Storm. Storm was the kind of guy you could go to a bar, drink and shoot pool with. In some ways Ryan thought that Derek Storm was more real than Castle himself. Ryan fancied that there was a lot of Derek Storm in Ryan himself.

As Castle stuck around Ryan began to really like the guy. While he was cocky, he pulled it off with what could only be described as a boyish charm and humor that took the edge off the inevitable irritation. That he gave Beckett fits was a plus. He was lavish with his gifts, but he was never condescending. The Espresso machine was awesome. Castle had overheard Ryan on the phone with his girlfriend about tickets for one of the latest Broadway hits that were impossible to get. Ryan had foolishly promised to get tickets but just could not score any. Castle had quietly pull some strings to get the Tickets and also secured a table at one of the popular restaurants to help smooth things over with his girlfriend. That had been one fantastic night. When Ryan had tried to pay him back, Castle had politely but firmly declined saying that Ryan had done him a favor by taking the tickets of his hands. Ryan knew that Castle had done similar things for Esposito and Captain Montgomery.

After the Plastic surgeon's case something had gone wrong. Rick had done something that Beckett just could not forgive. Ryan had a feeling that Esposito knew more than he was telling but Ryan did not have a clue. Even when Rick had invited Ryan and Esposito out for drinks afterward to find out what was going on at the Precinct, the exact reason for the rift was never discussed.

Now he was sitting looking at a grainy monitor watching Castle get shot. The ATM camera had a perfect view of the crime. The eeriness of the silence only enhanced the gruesome tableau. It reminded Ryan of the Zapruder film of Kennedy's assassination. Ryan shivered as he saw the shooter stride purposefully up to Rick Castle. The gun hidden by the box he carrying flashes and Castle stumbles, falls against the shooter and backward to the sidewalk. Ryan winces when Castle hits the pavement. However this case turns out he prays that Alexis never has to see that.

After getting the bank tapes and apartment tapes Ryan heads back to the Precinct so the lab boys as see if they can glean anything for the tapes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beckett**

**In Precinct**

**A/N:** Sorry so short

She sat listlessly at her desk staring at his vacant seat. It has been three months and still she expected to see him sitting there making a pest of himself. The ghost of his voice haunts her. 'That is what makes you extraordinary' it whispers. She does not feel extraordinary, she feels lost. Again she thought that she should not be on the case. She felt too connected, too emotional to be effective. Kate tried to gather her thoughts. One of the other Detectives put Castles picture up on the Murder Board. She froze, afraid that the word has come that Castle has died.

"He…" she cleared her throat "Hey Pirelli… any word on Castle?"

"No Beckett, last thing I heard he had gotten to the Hospital and was in surgery."

Her fear lessened but it feels like a feral beast has curled around her heart waiting for its time to feed. For no reason she can fathom, Kate suddenly remembers the first time she entered Castles apartment. She stood in awe, it was huge. Kate felt suddenly very small. She was also surprised by the tastefulness of the décor. She had expected to see a more adolescent tone. Of course Castle was wearing laser tag gear, which did balance things out. She shook her head bring herself out of her reverie.

"Is there a Detective Beckett Here?"

Kate looked up a messenger stood at the edge of the bull pen. She instinctively reached for her gun. Kate noticed that the other detectives radiate hostility. The messenger seemed to feel the change in the room and stepped back.

"I'm Beckett." She replied and nodded the Messenger over.

"I have a registered delivery from Black Pawn Publishing."

She signed the register and took the package. The carrier tipped his cap and exited the Bull Pen. Ice cold chills crisscrossed her body. She stared at the plain brown box. Slowly she cut the tape binding the box and lifted the lid off. Inside was a manuscript labeled Heat Wave and a parchment letter. With shaking hands she unfolded the letter.

_Detective Beckett, _

_I want to apologize for this deception. I was fairly certain  
_ _That you probably would refuse any package from me  
__, so I had my_ _Publisher sends you the final copy  
__ of Heat Wave before it gets sent to the presses._  
_I thought you should get a chance to read it before it gets set in stone.  
__ If there is anything you object to (Besides Nikki Herself)  
__then let me know._ _I also want to apologize for sticking my nose where it didn't_ _belong__.  
__ I can only hope that sometime in the future you will look __fondly  
__ back on our time as partners._

_Sincerely, _

_Castle _

_P.S. Check out the dedication. Awesome right? _

Her eyes were drawn to the dedication on the first page:

_To the NYPD for the awesome work they do everyday_ _Especially to Chief Montgomery,  
__ To Detectives Ryan and Esposito for pulling my bacon out of the fire more times than I could count.  
__ To You my wonderful Readers for taking a chance on my new girl Nikki.  
__ And last but in no ways least to Detective Beckett whose selfless dedication to police work was my inspiration._

She could not hold it together any longer she bolted out of the room and up to the roof. The rain had started again and is coming down heavily. Kate leaned back against the door and allowed her tears flow. Idly she remembers the last line from one of the Derek Storm novels, 'No one can see you cry in the rain.' She never had been much of a crier. She never saw much need to show such raw emotions, but now she did not care.

In time she was able to gather herself back together and came to a decision. She would go to the hospital and try to help Alexis and Martha deal with their fear and grief.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Again I struggled with whether or no to keep the Castle centric scene in. Let me know what you think. I guess I can't bear the thought of him alone.

**Castle  
****In Surgery**

* * *

Castle became aware that he was standing up watching Doctors work feverishly over some poor sap. He could not remember exactly how he got here. Why was he inside an operating room? Where was he supposed to be? Why did his chest hurt? Who were the doctors working on?

"That's you they are working on ,brother mine." came a voice from behind him.

Castle whirled around to see his Derek Storm leaning on the wall. He was exactly as Rick had always pictured him. The slightly ill fitting suit, the bulge of his shoulder holster, the athletic frame gone slightly to seed, all just as he pictured him.

"How?.... Where?...." Castle could not seem to form complete thoughts

"Easy brother mine. I don't want to hurt your cogitations."

"Am I dead?"

"Well technically, yeah. The Doc's had to stop you heart in order to remove the bullet."

It all came flooding back to him back to him. The shooter, the ride to the hospital everything. He gasped. Looking down he saw a hole in his chest. He resisted the urge to put a finger in it.

"Why... how are you here exactly?. Don't get me wrong, I'm kinda glad and all, but you are a fictional character"

"Well that's the final Jeopardy Question isn't it. Think Ricky, how many years did we share in your head? Twenty novels worth...? What makes me any less real than schmuck in this burg?"

"The fact that you don't have a birth certificate."

"Details, I am I real to you?"

"Yeah" Castle Admitted .

"Case closed, I guess."

"So are you here to escort me to Hell?"

Storm laughed. He moved over and put a friendly arm across Castle shoulder.

"Look hoss, it ain't written in stone that you're going to stay dead. The Doc's over there are staying hopeful. At least that is what they are saying to Alexis and Martha."

"Alexis, how is she holding up?"

"As well as can be expected, brother mine, as well as can be expected"

"What's with the 'brother mine crap'? I never wrote you saying that"

"Look, the way I figure it Rick, We been in each others heads long enough for a little kinship. You put me through my paces for enough years that I earned a little brotherhood."

"Point taken." Rick looked apprehensively at Derek, "You're not here to shoot me are you?"

"No, I am not going to shoot you. Truth be told, I had a good life. It was full of excitement, full of the ladies. Yeah, I took my share of knocks, lost of couple of good women, but all in all it was good. You were right Ricky; it was time for me to pass on."

"I figured you of all people would have a right to be pissed"

"Oh no Brother mine, better dead than crippled or in the circus."

"That's comforting... I think. So how long have I been like this"

"About Eight hours."

"I've been dead for EIGHT HOURS!!!"

"Whoa there hoss, they stopped your heart about two minutes ago. You have been in surgery for eight hours"

"Still, isn't that rather long? For stopping someone's heart I mean I don't want to get brain damage"

"Then you shouldn't have gotten drunk so many times in College."

"Hey, that was uncalled for."

"I only say what you write." Derek smirked.

Castle heard some one yell 'Clear' and felt fire ignite in his chest again.

**The Waiting Room**

Detective Beckett walked into the Surgical Waiting room and was shocked to see the number of people filling the seats. The Mayor was talking to Martha. Judge Markaway was talking quietly with Captain Montgomery. Ryan and Esposito were busy working the phones. There were several other people around the room who Beckett did not recognize and in the center of the room seemingly isolated from the rest was Alexis. She looked lost and forlorn. Kate went over and sat down beside Castle's daughter.

"How are you holding up Alexis?"

Alexis' eyes widened. Her jade green eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying almost constantly since she had found out about her father. The others around the Waiting room had give her platitudes and had moved on. Impulsively she engulfed the Detective in a hug.

Kate could feel the young girl trembling. Alexis had always seemed very collected and mature, but now she seemed just a young teen girl who just found out that her father is only mortal.

"Detective Beckett, I knew that you would come." Alexis cried into Kate's shoulder

"What?"

"I know what my father did to you, but I knew that you could forgive him:"

"Alexis... First of all, while we are here, please call me Kate. Second, your father and I are far from reconciled. What he did crossed a line. He betrayed my trust." The anger still seethed below the surface, but perhaps not quite as vehemently as before. These matters were between her and Castle. She did not need to share these negative thoughts with Alexis.

"I know that it seems strange but he just does these things because he cares. He cares about you Detect.... Kate. He is a hopeless, fuzzy teddy bear. He just can't help it." the words just tumbled out of her. She desperately needed Kate to understand her father.

"I am sorry Alexis but this is something for Me and your father to deal with. Af... After he gets better."

Her heart went out to Alexis. She wished she could report any good news but sadly had none to give. She was somewhat surprised that Alexis seemed to be gaining composure while the two held on to each other. Kate was amazed that she was gaining solace from the embrace as well. Like it or not, the two of them were connected. Richard Castle intruded on their lives, as a friend and a father, so in a sense they were bonded together.

"Do you have any news?" Alexis asked

"Alexis, you have to understand these things take time. We are gathering evidence, interviewing witnesses, and running down leads. I promise you that we'll get this guy. You have got to steel yourself, it could take quite awhile before we get him, but I will find him if it is the last thing I do."

Alexis sighed and relaxed. Kate had not realized just how tense just the teenager had been until she began to relax. Neither woman seemed to want to break contact. In minutes Kate realized that Alexis had fallen asleep. Kate checked her watch; it had been seven hours since Castle had been shot. She gently laid Alexis' head back on the chair and stood up. Taking off her coat she draped across the sleeping teen's chest. She walked over to Ryan and Esposito.

"I just promised Alexis that we would catch this dirt bag. Don't you make me a liar. What have the two of you got for me?"

"Good tape from the bank ATM" Ryan reported, "It's grizzly stuff but the Lab boys are confident that they will be able to pull a good picture of the Shooter off it. Plus they should be able to get the Delivery Van's plate number. According to the tapes the van circled the block very 15 to 20 minutes from about 7 o'clock until 9 when Castle got home. So he knew the general time that Castle would be home just not the exact time."

"We got a bit of luck from Castle himself." Esposito stated" Seems Castle kept a digital recorder in his pocket, to make notes on the next Nikki Heat novel not doubt.", he threw a wry smile at Beckett. "When he fell down it activated, so we got a voice from the perp. The lab has got that too, trying to clean up the audio for a voice print. Also a CSU tech was able to look Castle over while he was being prepped for surgery. He had skin cells under the fingernails of his right hand. You taught him good, Beckett"

Trust Castle to find a way to intrude on an investigation, even when he was the victim, Kate thought she handed the bagged, bloody name tag to Ryan.

"See if this will lead you anywhere. Maybe you can find out where this was made."

"Derek Storm?" Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah the Doorman said that the guy said he was Derek Storm. Look, you guys should try to get some sleep. It's going to be a long couple of days."

"What about you?" Esposito queried.

"I am going to hang around here." Kate said looking over at the sleeping Alexis. "Maybe Castle will make through surgery and be able to give us some answers"

Ryan and Esposito let that pass. They knew better than to question Beckett. Looking too closely at Kate's motivations might not be a good Idea at this moment. With a mumbled 'see you later', they left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Castle ****In Surgery II**

"Oh no not again!" Castle cried realizing he was looking down at himself during surgery. "My god, how many times am I going to die?"

"Well, sweet cheeks. I don't know, but at the moment you are still alive"

"Nikki? Where's Derek?"

"Around..... Somewhere... He has this thing. He doesn't want to intrude while you're alive."

"Thing?"

"Look, Hon, he's dead. He doesn't want to show up unless you are at death's door. He's strange that way."

"Nikki that's stupid. What difference does it make?"

"Hey don't ask me. You should really be asking yourself. This is in your mind after all."

Castle at last got up the courage to look at his newest protagonist. She stood beside the doors into the operating room. Wearing the calf length leather coat, red knit turtleneck and black tailored pants. She and Beckett could be twin sisters, he admitted. There was just the hint swagger in her stance, like she knew just how beautiful she was and there was the slightly slutty come hither smile on her face. Those two things and her deeper hued copper colored hair were what set her apart for Beckett. Either woman could send men howling at the moon, if they choose to fully let loose their charms. Castle felt vaguely incestuous thinking about Nikki like that; after all she was his creation.

"Oh sweet cheeks," her smile broadened, "You can think of me anyway you like. I wouldn't get too worked up though. You're still being operated on."

Castle semi-successfully torn his mind away his newest creation. He did note with some surprise that he felt some guilt in thinking about Kate like that. He tried to pin down exactly why he was feeling guilty about thoughts that he was honest enough to admit did take up a certain amount of time during his waking hours, of any given day. He decided it stemmed from the fact that they were unreconciled.

"So, Nikki, why are you here?"

"I don't know Dear Heart, You wanted me here."

"I did? Why would I do that?"

"You're asking the wrong person Ricky. Asking anybody but yourself, is asking the wrong people." she paused, "I know maybe you wanted one last frolic before you died. If so you should have probably put me in a Sexy Nurses outfit." Nikki got a shocked look on her face. "Beckett in a Nurses outfit! Why Ricky you horn dog! You have thought of Kate in a Nurses outfit. What you Lexi think? Hmmm?

"If you tell Alexis I swear I will find a horrible way for you to die in the next book I write bout you."

Nikki laughed, It as a throaty, sexy laugh that sent shivers down his spine "How I am I going to tell Alexis anything? Am I going to take over your body some late night? That would go over well. They would have you committed so fast you would wake up in the loony bin."

He weighed the merits of her statement. The thought that one of his characters might be able to take control of his body scared the Hell out of him. Most authors, in his experience, were just a little bit crazy. Was it too far fetched to think about slipping farther into madness? Would Kate be frightened if he told her that he was afraid of being taken over by his own creations? Where had that thought come from?

"Richard, sweetie, I do want something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"If you don't fight for you life, you are not going to survive. They have had to give you eight pints of blood already. Honey, they pulled the dipstick out and you were almost empty. In fact they are afraid that you might have a stroke because of your terribly low blood pressure."

"What can I do about that?"

"Willpower, Ricky, don't give up. I know that ever since you told Beckett the information about her mother's murder, you have been slipping away. You have been giving up on life. Gracious, you would think that she was the only love of your life."

"I am not in love with Kate..... I mean Detective Beckett."

"And you actually can win at poker, being that bad a lair? Richard, you can't lie to your subconscious, sweetie. We have known about you feelings about the detective since she first turned down you advances. Why do you think you created me? I am almost her frikken twin. I must say I am amazed at the amount of self deception you practice. If you don't have feelings for Detective Beckett then why have you stopped dating since you met her?"

"Aha! I got you. I had sex with Meredith. I can't be in love with Beckett because I went to bed with Scary Meri."

"Really? I notice you did not say 'make love', besides you can't count Meredith. She is your first wife and mother to Alexis. You have not accessed you black book in months, you have not pick up a Castle Groupie, nothing. If it is not love then what is it?"

"I've been busy." he replied lamely.

"Nice try but I'm not buying the bull crap." Nikki smirked. "You always say you have to love your characters.... I rest my case."


	9. Chapter 9

**In The Waiting Room II  
Alexis anf Beckett**

Detective Beckett was starting to go stir crazy. It had been thirteen hours since Castle went into surgery. What could take so long? The Mayor, Judge Markaway and Captain Montgomery had all left; leaving well wishes and promises to return behind. Alexis was awake and was channel surfing on the Waiting room's TV. Martha exhausted had collapsed on a sofa. She looks like she has aged ten years in one night, Kate mused.

Kate's mind drowsily wandered over the last six months. Her life has taken a significant turn. She had met her idol, the man that kept her sane when her mother died. His pulpy prose had given her shelter when she needed it most. Derek Storm had been an escape. Storm always got the culprit and had always gotten the girl. Derek had been the selfless detective who relentlessly tracked the killer with implacable resolve. She had hoped that Richard Castle would be the same paragon, but the gossip columns put and end to that dream. The Bestselling Bad Boy, look what he had done now tsk tsk. So she had been prepared for Mr. Bad Boy when she had to interview Castle about the copycat killings. She was ready for the wise cracks. What she had not been ready for was the fact despite his image as a playboy of no substance ; he had a keen and analytical mind. When he had just looked at her and told her exactly why she had become a cop, she shivered, amazed that the party boy could see so clearly into her soul.

Over the next three months he had helped her solve almost a dozen cases. His insights had helped her close cases faster that she normally could have. He had even saved her life once, well twice really, he had knocked her out of the way of a bullet and then came up with the idea of the champagne bottle. Those two things showed her he was able to think under pressure and was extremely brave. He faced a Nigerian gunman with nothing but a cork. He had willingly put his life in her hands. They fought so much, how could he trust her. Then when she had admitted to him that he had saved her life, he probably wrung just about any concession from her. She privately admitted that if he had suggested that they go find a hotel room at that moment, she would have gone. He had moved in close, and with the sexiest voice he could muster and told her never to call him 'Kitten'. She had been simultaneously relieved and disappointed.

When Will had asked if she liked Castle during the Candella kidnapping case, she had said that she found him interesting and she did, but there was much more to it than that. Of all the officers she had been paired with, over the years, Castle was one of a few that she truly felt was her partner. It was odd that she could feel that a civilian was her partner.

She was brought out of her musings by a startled cry. She looked and saw Alexis sit hard on the floor. The TV was showing footage of the shooting along with a graphic that stated that Richard Castle had been shot and killed outside his apartment. How had the TV Station gotten the footage? She knew that Esposito and Ryan had not given them the tape. So where had they gotten it?

Alexis let out a low wail. Kate immediately moved over to her. Grabbing the remote off the floor she switched off the TV and then engulfed Castle's daughter in a hug. Rage and fear vied for control. She would find out who gave the tape to the Network and the shoot them. Well she could not just shoot them but she would feel like it.

"Alexis, Honey, He's not dead. The Doctors would have come by and told us." Beckett tried to calm the young girl.

"Dad.... Shot.... I want to kill him! Detective Beckett you have got to show me how to shoot so I can kill the man who shot my dad."

"Alexis, believe me I know how you feel, but you can't shoot him. You father would not want you to take someone's life."

Alexis held tightly to Kate. Her body wracked with sobs. Fear and anger and grief raged through the teens frame. Kate could almost feel the war that was being waged within Alexis. She was glad to see the anger. Some people when faced with a violent crime just curled up and played victim. They never fought back. Kate was glad that Alexis was her father's daughter. There was fight in her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Derek  
** **Rooftop**

Derek sat comfortably on a roof not far from Castle's Apartment. He was in a glowing good mood. He had been eating in a quaint little sports bar not far from his 'hideout' when the glorious good news came over the TV, a confirmed kill. As an added bonus he got to see video of the blessed event. He was glad that someone was profiting from Castles' demise. That blood sucker made enough money on death, it was only right that someone was going to make money on _HIS _death.

Everything was going according to plan. He could wait for Martha to come home from where ever she had gone to. Perhaps she was going to pick out a casket for Castle. He hoped that Martha was feeling liberated. From all he had read, she had to drag baby Castle from acting gig to acting gig. The poor woman, Derek was sure that deep down she had to be crying tears of happiness. The dead weight was gone!. He knew that he was feeling liberated.

His mind eventually his mind drifted back to where it always did, back to Alexis. He was sure that she was hurting. He felt sorry for his daughter, that was what she was, really. He would be so proud of her, once she accepted the fact that he was her true father. Castle may have been the biological father, but he was just an immature primadonna. Derek would show her what a real father was like. A strong mature man who would take care of her like she deserved to be taken care of.

Through the scope he saw the door to Castle's apartment open. He saw the telltale red hairdo. Martha had come home.

"Hello Martha," Derek whispered as he line up the kill shot."Goodbye Martha"

Slowly exhaling he began to squeeze the trigger.........

**Esposito and Ryan  
** **The Bullpen**

Javier and Kevin did not to head to their respective apartments when Beckett dismissed them, but went back to the Precinct and began going over the evidence from the shooting again. They gathered all of the interview material from the canvas to see if there was any new information. There was precious little, one man who remembered seeing the van another who remembering seeing the messenger driving around the block but nothing that would help find the bastard.

"Maybe we show try to think outside the box." Kevin Remarked

"Like how?" Esposito queried.

"I don't know, how would Beckett and Castle do it?"

"Well , Why did this guy attack Castle?"

"Cause he is a frikken loon, Esposito. He thinks he is Derek Storm."

"Exactly, this guy has to be in the system somewhere. An Asylum, Homeless shelter, a Halfway house, he has to be on some shrinks couch."

"So we need to check to see if anybody matching the shooters description has been recently released."

"Hey guys." Ryan and Esposito turned to see Agent Sorenson standing in the doorway.

"Hey Sorenson, Beckett is not her right now. What can we help you with?"

"Apparently," will mad a wry face " the Director is a fan of the writer monkey. I have3 been told to render you any assistance that you need. The FBI is at your disposal."

"Great," Esposito replied. "We have a picture of the shooter just back from the Lab. We could really use the Face Recognition software to help us get a match."

"Sure." Will supplied.

One of the CSU lab techs came running in.

"Detectives I've just finished with the digital recording and I think you are going to want to here this."

The Techie set down the laptop he was carrying and clicked the touch pad to start the recording. The sound was muffled but still understandable.

_"You killed me, Castle. I could never forgive you for that, never. I'm not one of the psycho's from you books. I wanted you to die first. I did not want you to linger to see all the others I am going to kill. I hope you enjoy the experience." The voice on the recording got softer "Oh, just to let you know, not that it matters to you now, but I'll be taking out a lot of people including your beloved Nikki Heat."_

"Mrs R." Esposito whispered.

"Alexis" Ryan said.

"Kate" was Will's response.

**A/N: **Ok, I am now officially flying blind. I wrote most of the first 9 chapters before I started publishing this. Hope this up to snuff. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Waiting Room**

**Beckett and Alexis**

It took Kate over an hour and two trips to the doors of the Operating room to calm Alexis down. The depths of Alexis' love for her father surprised Beckett. Her Castle world view did not include any substantive relationships. She knew that Castle positively doted on his daughter but with Castles personality she just could not see it being reciprocated.. Then she thought of her feelings for the author and realized that her thinking had been flawed.

"So Alexis, how long have you live in that apartment?" Kate asked trying to keep Alexis calm.

"About eight years. Dad bought it from a UN diplomat who was being replaced. Dad liked the place because of the location and the security; I liked it because of all the hiding places I found. The diplomat was crazy, paranoid so there seemed to be all sorts of hiding places built into the apartment. There were times that I really needed to hide back then"

"So… that was…."

"That was just after my Mom and Dad got divorced. So when I could not deal with all the drama, I would go find a place to hide. I would cry and usually fall asleep when I woke up there would be a mug of hot chocolate and a big cookie sitting near by. Dad would be close by, waiting to talk or hug whichever I needed. I could tell that he was still upset… in pain, but what I needed was more important to him. I am just glad that their split at least ended with them still talking to each other."

"I find it so hard to think of your father like that." Kate shook her head. "I mean when I see him he is usually in his Playboy mode."

"That is because that is the face he wants you to see. That's what he shows the world. Sometimes I think he believes that being the Bad Boy is what everyone expects him to be so that is who he is. It is so frustrating when I see the women trolling for my dad. They will never under stand my dad. They are just looking for easy money You know, besides my mother, Dad has not dated anyone else in the past six months,"

"You're telling me he hasn't ….. Not in six months. No Castle Groupie, no Starlet, he has not been seeing anybody?"

"Detective for three of those months you were with him, When would he have had time. Between your cases and Nikki Heat he hasn't had the time. The last three months…. Well don't get me started on how he has been since the two of you stopped working together"

Kate was stunned. She could have sworn that she had seen Castles name at least a dozen times on page six over the last six months. With all his tales of his exploits she just naturally assumed that these were ongoing conquests. Should she read anything into this revelation? What did it mean to their partnership, anything? She remembered the socialite. (Ruthie ?) who had said that many of the girls on the register had tried to land Castle. What did it mean?

"Kate.." Alexis intruded on Beckett's thoughts "Regardless of what you think you know about my dad. He does not give his heart to just anyone. He may be a big kid and may flirt with a lot of women, more than I am comfortable with by the way, but he is fiercely loyal to those he cares about."

"Alexis, Honey," why had Kate said 'honey', was she that close to Castles daughter "Your father and I are a just partners, that's all." It sounded hollow for some reason. Did she really care that much?

Alexis smiled sadly, and gave Kate a hug. "You two are just so stubborn. Neither of you are willing to admit how much you care about the other."

"Alexis you are reading too much into this."

"Am I? You remember the Charity auction the two of you went to? My father was so nervous about that night that he could not tie is bow tie. And if you don't care for my dad then why did his digging into your Mother's case hurt you so much?"

Beckett was dumbfounded. Could a fifteen year old girl really be that perceptive? Could Kate really have feelings for Richard, other than annoyance. Yes she had to admit, if she had not cared at all for Richard Castle, his meddling in her mother's case would have annoyed her, not hurt her.

"Alexis Castle?" a bone weary surgeon asked.

Alexis stood up looking expectantly but fearfully at the Doctor. All her fears played across her face. Was he dead? Was he Alive? The fear of the unknown was haunting her.

"Yes" she whispered. She felt Detective Beckett's grab on to her arm and felt reassured.

"Your father is finally out of surgery. We have moved him from Recovery to ICU."

"How is he?"

"Not good I am afraid. He lost a lot of blood. There is extensive damage to his left lung. We have had a devil of a time trying to keep it from collapsing. It is truly a miracle that he is still alive. But I am afraid that his vital signs are fading. If something does not happen soon..... I am afraid he might slip away."

"Can I... Can we see him?" Alexis said on the verge of tears.

"Yes. Come this way."

**The Rooftop**

**Derek**

BANG! Derek felt the recoil as the bullet left the gun. Through the scope he saw the bullet hit the window but go no further.

"Castle you sly dog" Derek said admiringly, "Bullet Resistant glass. I did not know you had it in you."

Derek quickly got to his feet. Even though he had not hit his target he knew that it would be suicide to stay on the roof. The police could not know which building he was on. It would not take them long to figure it out. He calmly broke the gun down so it would fit in the gym bag he had brought for this purpose. He scanned the rooftop for his brass cartridge. Picking it up he walked to the access door and calmly went down the stairs and left the building.

Although Martha lived to see another day she would get hers soon enough. Perhaps, he mused he should pick Alexis up first and then go back to hunting. Yeah, he would get his daughter away from her false family. So she could start over with her real father. He began to pull together the plan....


	12. Chapter 12

**Martha**

**The Apartment**

Martha had never been so angry in all her life. There was the time she got nominated for the Tony only to be passed over for some young Slut.... Actress. But no, she had not been this angry. When she had seen the News report on the 'death of Richard Castle' she saw red. All she could do was stare at the film of her son being shot. Her first cogent thought was 'I am going to sue somebody'. Her second thought was about Alexis. She saw that Kate was already there consoling her grand-daughter. Regretfully she admitted that Detective Beckett would probably be able to comfort Alexis more. Kate had tragedy in her life she could relate. Martha on the other hand, had not really experienced any real tragedy. The closest she came was having to raise Richard alone .and that had not been all that tragic.

She quietly told Beckett that she needed to go get some things from the apartment. For her somethings meant the number to Rick's lawyer and a few things for Alexis, a change of clothes and Monkey Bunkey. She would call the bloodsucking lawyer and have her release the hounds of hell on the unsuspecting local network. She would make sure that the hack on the TV News were bled dry.

As she unlocked the door with the Uniformed Officer in tow she heard running footsteps. As she got three feet into the apartment two things happened, First something hit the window with dreadful force. Second Javier Esposito lept into the entry hall and knocked her down.

"Javier! My goodness! You know I am flattered, but you are just a little too young for me."

"What! Are you OK Mrs R.?"

"OK? Of Course I am not OK, Richard's been shot and the Network News is having a field day."

"No I mean, Are you physically hurt? Someone just took a shot at you."

"Javier, I am fine. The whole apartment has bullet resistant glass. Now fun is fun but if you don't get that hard athletic body off of me, I might start getting Ideas." Martha joked, trying not to let the fact that she was terrified that she had just been shot at be known.

Rolling off of the woman Esposito barked into his radio giving commands to someone outside. He stopped when he saw Martha begin to crawl away.

"Martha what are you doing?"

"Just going to get a few things to take back to the hospital."

"WHAT!!!!"

"You don't think a little thing like being shot at is going to stop me do you?"

"It's the whole family it's got to be.... they are all nuts!" Esposito muttered as he crawled off after Castles Mother.

**A/N: **Sorry so short. I am difficulty with the next section. In The ICU


	13. Chapter 13

**ICU**

**Alexis and Beckett**

"He looks so... Broken." Alexis was staring down at her Father

Kate and Alexis had just been allowed into the room that held the man at the center of their lives, father to one, and friend/partner to the other. Kate had to finally admit that Castle had somehow wormed his way into to her heart. She did not know how Castle had maneuvered his way behind her defenses but he had and the sooner she accepted that fact the less stressed she would feel.

Pulling chairs up to either side of the bed, Alexis and Kate sat down. For a long time they were silent, both lost in their private thoughts, each unconsciously clutching Ricks hands.

Alexis surreptitiously began to study the woman who had captured he father's attention. She was beautiful, but so unlike the women that his father usually dated. Most of the time her father chose to date air headed arm candy. It seemed to her that her dad had stopped looking for a real relationship and looked instead for easy and convenient distractions. Her father had never looked for 'depth' in his conquests. Since his divorce from her Mother, her dad really never had a serious relationship. Gina did not count; she was like an afterthought, someone to keep the Castle Groupies at bay. But the woman sitting across her father's bed was totally different. She was serious, and like Nikki Heat, smart and savvy. She did not put up with her father's antics. Detective Beckett was a perfect match for Richard Castle. Match was not the correct term. They complemented each other. Kate was strong, grounded, capable. Her Dad was Intelligent, Insightful, and fun loving. Kate was able to draw out her Dad's serious side, something she had never seen anyone attempt, let alone accomplish. Soul mates that was the term, In those terribly cornball words 'they completed each other'.

Alexis thought for the first time, what it would be like to have Kate Beckett as a stepmother. She found she liked the idea. Kate brought out the best in her Dad and Richard Castle gave Detective Beckett some of his joy of life. Alexis admitted to herself that when she had been with the protective arms of Kate back in the waiting room, she had felt loved and comforted. Alexis felt a rush of gratitude and love for this woman, with whom she was now sharing her dad. With some surprise she realized that she no longer felt any jealousy toward Kate, no that she had felt much to begin with.

Getting up from her side of the bed she walked over and gave the startled Detective a hug.

"Detective Beckett, Kate, thank you. I don't know how I could have gotten through the last day without you." Alexis mentally tried to give Kate all the love and comfort she had received form Kate earlier.

The pair, the hardened cop and the very mature teenager, embraced each other, clinging together for comfort. At last something released within each woman and they quietly sobbed together, each of them drawing comfort and strength from the other. Allowing the tempestuous oceans of sadness and anger to rage and calm.

Kate could not remember standing but found herself in a fierce embrace with Alexis. Both of them had allowed the other to comfort and strengthen them. Rick had said on a number of occasions that Alex was an 'old soul'. While Kate had understood that Alexis was mature for her age, she had not really grasped the significance of that statement. Alexis was truly 'wise beyond her years'. During the embrace each one had mumbled comforting platitudes. Kate was sure she had sounded inane, but the words were not important it was feeling behind them that made the difference. Beckett knew that whatever happened between Castle and her, she and Alexis could and most probably would stay close. Kate knew she wanted both father and daughter in her life. When they finally broke the embrace neither of them was embarrassed.

"I am going to get a soda" Alexis said artlessly, "do you want something?"

"Coffee", Kate rummaged for change

"I thing I can spare the change" Alexis quipped, walking from the room.

Kate again found herself reassessing her 'Castle_ World View_'. Unbidden am image came of the three of them Kate, Richard and Alexis as a family. The thought both terrified and excited her. She had never seriously thought about marriage and family since her mother died. She assumed that she would always be alone. She never let anyone that close to her. She had never even thought of marrying Will, not seriously anyway. She had just assumed that she would never find her soul mate. Castle a soul mate? No way.

Kate sat on the side of the bed and leaned in close to study Castle's face. Even while unconscious he seemed to have that boyish quality. As if at any moment he would break out into that silly grin of his and assure her that everything was going to work out. Impulsively she kissed those smiling lips.

"Richard I _WILL _kick you ass if you die on me."

She stayed there leaning close, praying for a miracle, lost in thought.....

"Detective Beckett?" came the whispered voice.

Kate was astounded. Castle was awake.

"Detective.... If you wanted to play grab-ass, I would have obliged"

"What.... Castle...?"

"You are.... sitting...... on my hand"

"Well this is your one chance. Enjoy it while you can." Kate smiled

"Well I would.... except for the IV needle that is being crushed."

Kate jumped up looking at his hand. It was bare and devoid of needles

"Gotcha." Castle gave her a weak smile.

:_**CASTLE!**_"

**Derek**

**In Hideout**

Derek Storm raged. The Rat Bastard was still alive!!!! How was that possible? Derek had shot him through the heart. You are supposed to die when you get shot in the heart. Derek raged on. He could not believe that Castle was not dead. If it had not been for multiple transmissions from the police radio on his workbench, he would have dismissed the report as a police trap. Storm raged on.

Suddenly he stilled. An evil smile crossed his face. Well this would make getting Alexis easier, because he now knew exactly where she would be. He began to make a mental list of what he was going to need.

"EMT Uniform.... Identification..... Perhaps some Ether.... So much work to do,......"

* * *

**A/N:** A special thanks to the Following songs that put me in the mood to write this chapter: "How to Save A Life" by the Fray, "No Envy, No Fear" by Joshua Radin "Unchained Melody" performed by Heart, and for Derek "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars awesome songs all. Enjoy


	14. Chapter 14

**Snippets**

**Esposito**

Javier stormed the hospital, bringing with him an extra ten uniformed policemen. He stationed two in Admissions, two for Martha, they at the moment were carrying 'A _FEW_ Things' that Martha thought would be absolutely necessary for Her son and Granddaughter. Esposito secretly thought she had brought half the apartment.. Two more for Alexis, two more uni's for Castles, bringing his total to four. There were two more for Beckett, who Javier was sure would blow a gasket when she found out that she was a target. And two more for back up.

When they reached ICU Esposito left his men at the door and made his way inside. He glance in to the room where Castle lay. He saw Kate and Alexis on either side of the bed watching the author sleep. Esposito's movement at the door caught Beckett's attention. She quickly said something to Alexis and moved to the door. Javier led into the Waiting room, which thankfully had only one set of windows on the other end of the room. Esposito made sure to maneuver Becket out of the line of sight of the windows.

"What's up Esposito?"

"That digital recorder gave us a pretty good recording of the shooter's voice."

"Did he say any thing important?"

"Sort of, besides telling Castle he was Derek Storm. He also said that he was not finished, that Castle was just the first. By the way he took at shot at Martha, while we were at their apartment. If Castle did not have bullet resistant glass we may have had another casualty."

"So get people on Martha and Alexis."

"Already done. We also sent a couple of officers to the Ex-wife's condo"

Kate eyed the two policemen at the door, suspiciously.

"He says that he is coming after you to Kate. He says he wants to kill Nikki Heat."

**Ryan**

Ryan slammed his fist down upon his desk in frustration. Nothing was breaking his way. The lab had gotten the plates from the van. The van had been stolen a week ago. Ryan put out a BOLO on the van. It was found abandoned in the Bronx. The CSU boys could not find any prints. His brilliant idea of find the shooter by checking the Mental Hospitals has netted him nothing but a headache and an intimate knowledge of the new HIPPA regulations.

What he really needed was Beckett and Castle brainstorming. They would come up with some creative angle that would break up this impasse. Castle and Beckett made solving the difficult cases seem easy. Ryan never thought he would really miss Castle. He swore under his breath. They really needed a break.....

**Derek**

A quick trip to the drug store and side trip to the local Rescue Squad and netted him most of what he needed. The Uniform and ID were the most difficult, but it wasn't too hard to raid the laundry basket in the back of the ambulance bay. Jimmying a lock on one of the lockers yielded the ID. Once he dyed his hair he would go to on office supply store and get a couple of photos. A razor blade and some crazy glue and his new identity would be complete. As an afterthought he picked up some weak reading glasses to further throw the cops off his trail.

Returning to his hide out he began his character make over. Blonde hair and glasses with the Rescue Squad uniform and Jonathon Blythe was born.

He double checked Alexis' room to make sure it was ready. A stout lock a pair of handcuffs would keep her contained until she came to her senses. It should not take too long to convince Alexis to see the error of her ways.


	15. Chapter 15

**ICU  
****Beckett  
**"**Chapter 30"**

**A/N:**At one point "Chapter 30 was going to be a one shot but I thought that it worked well here. Thanks for all of the positive feed back. It certainly helps me guage how my writing is going.

* * *

It had been a quiet if tense couple of days. There had been no more attacks. It seemed that 'Derek' was biding his time, waiting for another good shot. This worried Kate. If he could be patient, if he were planning his next move without rushing headlong to his next target it would be much harder for the police to catch him. Despite the evidence that they had, they were still no closer to knowing the shooter's identity. Beckett's blood had run cold when she had heard the digital recording of the shooter threatening her life. She was more concerned about Martha and Alexis. She would never forgive herself if something happened to them.

Martha was 'holding court' in the ICU waiting room. She had already talked to Richard's lawyer, who had since gone into high gear. Beckett had seen the press conference. The lawyer, (Constance?) stood in front of the cameras and was promising to bankrupt the News outlets that showed the film of Castle being shot. Martha was now with many of her acting acquaintances. Kate knew that Martha was hurting. Kate had seen the look of naked terror and sadness in her eyes, in one of Martha's unguarded moments, but Martha was blithely holding court with her cronies and that grated on Becket's nerves.

At the moment Alexis was sleeping in the empty bed next to her father's. During the last two days Kate and Alexis had worked out a system of shifts. By unspoken consent the two had decided that they would not leave Castle unattended. They slept in shifts and if one had to leave for any reason the other was sitting with the unconscious author. During the time that both were awake, Alexis and Kate would talk quietly.

After Castle's initial return to consciousness, he had only been awake for brief periods. The doctors were very encouraged and somewhat surprised at Richard's steadily increasing vital signs. The nurses had attributed his improvement to the fact the Alexis and Kate stayed by his side. Kate did not care why Castle was getting better she just cared that he was getting better. The doctors were of the opinion that the longer he stayed alive the better his chances of making a full recovery. Well Duh.

Once Kate had gotten over her initial shock and fear of Richard nearly dying she began to chafe at the waiting. She had asked Esposito to bring her some paper work, to fill her time. Javier had, with a great deal of glee, brought Kate absolutely no work. He the proceeded to tell her that the Captain had told him in no uncertain terms that since she was now the target of a mad man she was to sit tight and do nothing. Since the Captain was her direct superior she did not have any room to maneuver. Javier had, however, brought the copy of "Heat Wave" that Castle had mailed to her.

Kate was initially frightened at the prospect of reading about Nikki Heat. In moments of pure honesty she could admit to herself that she was afraid of how Richard had seen her. What if Nikki sucked? Would that mean that Castle did not understand what she drove her? How close would Nikki be to her personality? Tentatively she began to read.

_Nikki chased the dirt bag down the alley and around a parked delivery truck. She heard shots and the sound of fighting. As she cleared the truck she saw her partner Alexander Frost in a wrestling match with the perp. The dirt bag punched Alex in the face and began to scramble for his gun which had fallen near the truck. As the skell reached for the pistol Nikki stomped down on suspect's wrist stopping him from being able to draw a bead on her partner._

_._

"_Go ahead, I need the practice." Nikki quipped_

Kate had to smile. Soon after she was engrossed in Nikki's first case. It was very difficult for her to admit but Rick had out done himself. Even though she was admittedly biased, Kate thought that Heat Wave was Castle's finest work. Nikki was beautiful, smart savvy if slightly slutty. During the first half of the book she had a few encounters with men in a romantic situation. Kate was scandalized. Did Castle think she was like that? Mentally she could hear his evil chuckle, laughing at her prudish reaction. All in all she was enjoying the novel. This book had an immediacy to it. It was as if she were the Heroine, as if she were Nikki and that this was her story. She smiled often when she recognized a bit of a scene or snatch of conversation from reality. In a way some of the bits and pieces of reality woven into the fiction were little in-jokes for her and her team. She was enjoying the book immensely. The subplot of the attraction between Nikki and Alex was well done but subtle. Neither character made angsty comments or blatant flirty overtures.

Then she reached Chapter 30. Nikki and Alex had been captured by the killer and awaited a grizzly end. In that chapter Nikki and Alex give in to the attraction. The entire chapter was dedicated to that love scene. Critics had always said that Richard Castle's love scenes had a naked realism. Perhaps because he practiced them so much, they would write. Chapter 30 was not so much about sex as it was about raw emotion. Those pages fairly steamed with erotic emotions. Beckett hated to cry. She would admit that when she read the death of Derek Storm she got a little misty eyed, but this scene with it's poignant emotions actually made her shed a tear.

"I think that is my Dad's best writing" Alexis whispered

Kate started, feeling embarrassed and guilty. "What?"

"Chapter 30, I think it is my dad's best work. He wrote it the night after the fight that the two of you had. I had never seen my dad get emotional when he wrote but that night I think he might actually have cried."

"Alexis, I don't think your father ever cries. I all the time I have known him, I don't think I have seen him even come close to being serious much less emotional" Kate was a little shocked at Alexis' revelation.

"Think what you like, but you still don't know my dad. You did not meet him until after he divorced my mom. He was different back then. Even though I was pretty young at the time, I have seen video of Dad back then and he is a different man. I mean he was still the big kid but there was something else. It's like there is a filter there now."

"I think I would hate to see an unfiltered Richard Castle. The filtered is bad enough." Kate quipped. She immediately felt ashamed, talking about Castle like that.

"I bet you would have liked him more. I think now he uses his goofiness as a weapon, something to keep people away. Gina, oh it drove Gina up a wall. She thought that as soon as she married him she would be able to make him toe the line. When ever she tried to rein him in, he would do something outrageous. That stunt with the naked horse ride was after one particularly nasty incident. As soon as she realized that she could not tame him, she was out of there.

You know you should feel proud, that day you got him to stay in the car, while You and Ryan and Esposito were chasing the home invader, he would have never done that for Gina."

"Yeah, well, he still got into trouble."

Alexis giggled "I am going down to get a sandwich do you want anything?"

There was such an easiness between them now, Kate thought. In just two days they had gone from acquaintances to friends. Well two days of enforced surveillance of an invalid would make you either friends or enemies. Kate was happy that they had become close.

"Nothing, thanks sweetie."

Alexis smiled at the endearment and walked from the room.

Kate smiled and shook her head, How were all of her carefully built walls going to. First Rick slips through and now Alexis. If this keeps up, she thought, I'll be the one naked on a stolen.... borrowed Police horse. Smiling and feeling as content as she has since her mother's death, she returned to reading.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alexis busied herself making her food selections in the cafeteria. She would get something for Kate regardless of the Detective's voiced preference. Alexis felt a warm glow inside. Being friends with Kate was a happy proposition. They had been able to open up to each other about many things. This was the type of relationship that she had always wanted to have with her mother. Her real mother was permanently stuck as a teenager, so while they had a great relationship it was more like "friends". Gina had been the quintessential Evil Stepmother, but Kate seemed to understand. Alexis felt that she could go to Kate with problems that she could not go to her dad about. Richard Castle was many things, but he was no woman.

"Excuse me Miss. Are you Alexis Castle?"

Alexis turned around to see a blonde haired EMT standing behind her. She noticed that he was about her dad's height and he was fairly athletic. He also seemed somewhat shy.

"Yes"

He gave her a shy smile. "I was one of the EMT's that brought your father in and I was just wondering how he was doing?"

"He is doing much better, thank you."

"That's aces." He smiled again "My name is Jonathon, Jonathon Blythe"

* * *

**A/N : HE HE HE (insert evil chuckle here)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mercy Hospital  
****Derek**

**A/N: **Thank you to all who have read this and let me know that they are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing this. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been all so easy. All he had to do was hang out near the Emergency Room entrance and then run in with the EMT's. He had been standing near the entrance for only about five minutes before his target arrived. The guy on the gurney was over weight, so the Techs did not mind an extra hand. His training as a Medic in the Army served him well. His medical knowledge allowed him to blend in. It was a simple matter to slip away from the incoming crew once the fat guy had been handed off to the trauma team. EMT's were almost as invisible as the cleaning staff in a hospital. Rescue Squad members can been seen wandering around hospitals, in Admissions, the Cafeteria and of course the Emergency Room.

Wandering around "Jonathon" saw the police presence in Admissions. He also saw a large group of cops in ICU. He surmised that there would at least 2 cops on Martha and Alexis at all times. He mentally mapped out the route from the ICU to the Cafeteria. Alexis would have to eat sometime. While he was sitting in the Cafeteria mapping out his strategy, he saw her enter. She was even more beautiful in person. What a lovely daughter she would be. Someone to be proud of. He moved over to talk to her. He was careful to appear non-threatening.

"Excuse me Miss. Are you Alexis Castle?"

Alexis turned around her eyes were a beautiful shade of jade green.

"Yes"

He gave her a shy smile. "I was one of the EMT's that brought your father in and I was just wondering how he was doing?"

"He is doing much better, thank you."

"That's aces." He smiled again "My name is Jonathon, Jonathon Blythe"

It was fairly easy to put her at ease he thought. She had been raised, sheltered from the harsh realities of real life. Unfortunately she was going to have to deal with the real world soon enough. She was strong and bright. After her initial difficulties she would be all right. They would be together as it should be, Father and Daughter.

Jonathon looked at his watch. Time to make his exit. Staying around too long would raise suspicions. He could be patient a little while longer.

"Say it is good to hear he is feeling better. I wish I could stay longer but we have got to get back to base. Let your Dad know were praying for him."

Alexis watched the EMT walk off. It made her smile to think that there were people in the world that truly cared for their fellow man.

**The Precinct  
****Ryan and Esposito**

**  
**Esposito and Ryan were about to start banging their heads against a wall. For two days they had been chasing the elusive shooter and had come to a dead end. Not a single lead had panned out. They had contacted every snitch that they knew in the city. They had gone and shaken down anybody that might be able to help but to no avail. Ryan had suggested only half jokingly that perhaps they show start talking to the psychic's in the city. To make matters worse they had Captain Montgomery and the Mayor breathing down their necks.

"Well Esposito, we have what we in the 'Biz' call squat."

"Well Ryan, I guess we are going too have to start talking to the Psychics"

"Does the name Dominic Strom mean anything to either of you?"

The two men turned to the doorway where the voice came from. Agent Sorenson stood there in all his chiseled jawed FBI goodness. Ryan and Esposito looked on unknowingly.

"The dirt bag's name is Dominic Strom. The FBI Facial recognition software took two days to find his mug. He is a real piece of work too. Was an upstanding citizen until about four years ago. Till then he was in the Army, Medic I believe. Had a wife and kid back here is the states. Looked like he had the prefect life"

"Had" Ryan interrupted.

"Drunk driver took then both out."

"Damn" Esposito said

"Anyway he kinda lost it after that. Got a Medical discharge and came back to the States. He was in the database because of a brawl where he nearly killed the other guy. He was committed to to the crazy castle. While he was in there he started to get his fixation on all things Castle. Started to call himself Derek Storm. Well about 2 years ago, he started to play nice, take his meds, and say all the right things to the doctors. They released him six months ago."

Sorenson dropped Dominic's file on the desk.

"I hope this helps", Will's smile was a trifle sad."Complements of the Director."

* * *

**A/N: **Our journey will continue a little longer :


	17. Chapter 17

**ICU  
****Castle & Beckett  
**"**Dreams"**

Richard Castle was being hunted in his dreams. The pseudo Derek chased him down the corridors of his dreamscape. Rick tried to rouse himself from the nightmares but was unable to. His stalker shadowed him with implacable resolve. As Castle's mind skipped from dream to dream trying to find a refuge from his nemesis, Castle began to panic. The shooter has said that he would be going after other victims. Castle had to warn Kate before it was too late.

Castle stood in a graveyard. The sun blocked by a funeral shroud of dark gray clouds. The trees about the tombs were bare of leaves and a steady rain beat down among the headstones. A ghostly fog was slithering along the ground, Its slimy tendrils inching forward to claim more territory. A funeral was in progress nestled between two old crypts. What caught he eye was the fact that he knew some of the people seated there. As he moved closer he was able to pick out many faces. Captain Montgomery, The Mayor, Detectives Esposito and Ryan, Martha and Alexis were also there. Must be my funeral, he thought. He moved over toward Alexis to hear what the minister was saying.

"Kate was an exemplary office. Gunned down in the prime of life…."

_Kate noooo! _Castle could not believe was hearing. It could not be true. There was so much he had wanted to tell her. So much they still had to do.

"You kiled me Castle."

Richard whirled. Standing before him was a gruesome specter. Detective Kate Beckett stood before him. Her blouse was bloodied; her skin sallow and dark circles were around her sunken lifeless eyes.

"Kate" Castle said heartbreak in that one word.

"Why Rick? Why did you allow me to die? You could have warned me that the psycho was going to come gunning for me. Were just so selfish and immature that it did not matter to you if I died?"

"No Kate I tried to wake up and tell you. It was the drugs that they gave me. I just couldn't wake up."

"You were awake enough to give your 'grab ass' comment. Did you hate me so much that you wanted me to die? And what about Alexis did you want her dead too? You left us to die Rick." There was so much scorn in that one word, it broke Castle's heart.

A shot rang out and Alexis sprawled on the ground. Castle scanned the area and saw the pseudo Derek atop one of the tombs sniper rifle in his hands. The gloating look on the shooters face made Rick's blood boil. He ran toward the snipers nest, intent on cleaving the life out of the shooter with his bare hands….

************

Kate stood looking in the interrogation room. Seated there was the Shooter, the man who called himself Derek Storm. Standing beside her, Castle looked back at her with empathy.

"This must be difficult for you." Castle said.

"Why do you think that?" Kate replied

"Well your partner is on death' door and your suspect won't talk"

"Castle first of all you are not my partner, second you are standing right here and third the Suspect is right there."

She pointed in to Interrogation. Looking back through the mirrored glass, Kate saw that the room was now empty. She looked over at Castle only to find him gone. She turned and looked at the interrogation room again and saw Castle lying in a coffin. The precinct had morphed into a large church. Beckett walked down the aisle toward the coffin. Her mind was screaming that this was wrong. Grief washed over her, threatening to drive her to her knees. Approaching the coffin she looked in, Richard Castle lay within. Even in death he still seemed to have a half smile on his face. She could just imagine Rick trading quips with the Grim Reaper. _'The Grim Reaper… Hugh Fan' _she could hear Castle say.

"Kate"

Becket woke up to see Alexis looking concerned. Kate sat up on the spare bed that the two of them used for sleep when they were off shift. Feeling the tears streaming down her cheeks, Kate was embarrassed and quickly wiped at her eyes.

"What is it Alexis? Any change?"

"No, it was just…. Well you were crying in your sleep. Are you OK?"

Kate at first considered lying to Alexis to keep her shame private, but the friendship was too dear to her. Besides she told herself, it would do her good to confide in someone, even if it was Castle's daughter.

"Alexis, over the last six months……. Since I have known your father…… Damn it.. "She could not find the words. " Look Alexis you father has come to mean a lot to me. I don't know how and I sure can explain why, but since I met you father my life has changed. The things that were important before I met him just don't seem as important as they used to. You father is the most arrogant, self centered, pompous man child ever. Yet I find that my life before I met him seems dull and gray."

"My father says that he is like a virus." Alexis smiled. "Once you catch him there is no cure, but in time you build up antibodies so he is not so bad to live with. Kate, for the first time in my memory, my dad is concerned for more than just what book to write next. Before he met you his idea of public service was signing women's chests, which annoyed me to no end by the way. Since he met you he has focused his free time in helping you."

"Alexis, your Dad…."

"My dad is a good man. He has his eccentricities. But I can tell you, even if you may not believe me, he cares deeply for you."

"I care for him too, more than I am comfortable with. I should not have these feelings. Castle is the closest thing to a partner I have ever had. I may not admit it to his face but on some level, we bring out the best in each other."

"I'd say that it is more than just crime solving. I think "Heat Wave" may be his best work yet. It's because of you, you know, he has worked so hard on Nikki Heat to make you proud."

"Alexis I don't think that he needs any validation for me. His legion of fans should surely be more than enough to feed his ego."

"Kate this not about ego, this is about confirmation from somebody that he respects. If he needed to an ego boost all he would have to do is go to a book signing or a reading. He considers you an equal, that's not quite the right word. It's hard to describe. But he values you opinion. He knows that if you think his book is garbage you will tell him. He trusts you to keep him grounded."

The sound of distress from Castle cut short the conversation. The monitors hooked up to the unconscious author were showing his distress. His heart rate was up, so was his blood pressure, along with various other warnings.

"Alexis go get a nurse." Kate rushed over the Rick grabbing his hand trying to calm his distress.

Richard's eyes popped open. At first fear dominated his visage. His eyes darted back and forth looking for something. At last they came to rest on Beckett. Relief seeped slowly into his gaze. His taunt body began to relax. To Kate's surprise tears began to so flow from his eyes. Kate assumed he had been in the grip of some terrible nightmare. He gripped her hand firmly.

"Kate" he whispered

A thrill went up her spine. He so rarely called her by her first name. It felt almost as good as a lover's caress, almost. She was glad that he seemed to be recovering from his ordeal. Hopefully he would be able to return to the sleep he so desperately needed to heal.

"What Rick?"

"……. Everybody ok…..?"

"Yes Rick we're all fine. You just go back to sleep so you can come back and annoy me at work."

He shook his head.

"…Shooter……. Derek Storm….. After you ….. and Alexis……. Probably more"

"Rick, we know. We have go cops on everybody." She hesitated "He tried to get to Martha, but she is safe, she is unhurt."

"Don't want… Can't loose any of you…. Especially you and Alexis"

Kate leaned down and kissed Castle's forehead. "We're as safe as can be expected. You just rest and get better, Kitten."

"Told you not to call me that…."

Alexis arrived with a nurse in tow.

"Hey pumpkin."

"Dad, you gave us quite a scare."

The nurse began to write on Castle's chart. The doctors were afraid that episodes of this nature might begin to crop up. It was natural for someone who had faced a traumatic event to suffer from Nightmares or even Night Terrors. Such episodes might exacerbate the patient's fragile state. Seeing that the patient was in no danger of immediately crashing, she deftly injected the mild sedative into the IV that the doctors had prescribed for just such an episode. She looked at the two concerned women and tried to alleviate some of their worry.

"It's all right; He probably had a bad dream. I have given something to help calm him down. He will probably will go back to sleep soon."

The two women looked a little relieved but were still concerned. They watched as the nurse adjusted the IV and left.

Ricks face broke out into a bucolic smile and the sedative took effect.

"Love you both….." he said as he fell off to sleep again.

* * *

**A/N: **this chapter went in a different direction than I thought it would. Hope you enjoy. Next Chapter: **Derek's Plan**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** It took awhile to get inspired. Hope it will keep you interested. Enjoy

**Interlude  
****Castle**

Richard walked into his favorite bar. The dark oak paneling gave the place an old world feel. He knew something was wrong when he saw the place quiet and empty.

"Hey Sweet cakes, what is your order?" Nikki was behind the bar in full bartender regalia.

"Nikki, am I dying _again_?"

"Oh Ricky can't a girl just want some alone time with her man?" she pouted

"Nikki, you are just a figment of my somewhat twisted imagination. Why would you need any '_ME' time?"_

"Why Sugar that's just rude. There are things happening around you that you just need to be aware of. The cops are swarming in the hospital…"

"Wait, how would you know? I mean, you are just in my head, how can you know these things."

"Look Hon, just because you are unconscious does not mean that you can't hear. They have a name for the scum bag now, his name is Dominic Strom. He took a shot at Martha but thanks to the bullet resistant glass, he missed."

"I knew I loved that apartment for some reason." Rick quipped

"Ricky, Honey, this guy is bad news. Ryan and Esposito won't talk about it in front of Alexis, so I don't have the whole story, but I am scared at what he might do. He is a pure grade A nut job. There are cops crawling all over the hospital so he probably won't show here but he may try something as people are leaving, so next time you're awake you tell Kate to stick to Alexis like white on rice."

"I will be sure to mention it to her first thing, I'm sure she has nothing better to do than be a human shield for my daughter. Besides this Strom guy wants to kill off both of them.... Wait a second how come you did not think of that?"

Nikki ,at least, had the decency to look sheepish.

"Hon, I can't think of everything. You know, you are heavily sedated."

**The Plan  
****Jonathon**

Again Derek (Jonathon) had to marvel at his own cleverness. All he had to do is look like he belonged and he smoothly entered the hospital, right under the cops noses. They did not even inspect the bag that was slung over his shoulder. He had taken great pains to sew a red cross on both sides and had place medical supplies over the 'party favors' that he had hidden at the bottom of the bag.

Once inside the ER he was able to slip out and into maintenance where he was able to find a pair of coveralls that would fit over his EMT uniform. Moving with purpose he moved down into the physical plant where he was able to plant a few of his surprises. He was glad that he had been able to befriend the demolitions expert in their unit back during the war. The ability to make things that went BOOM, or created noxious smoke greatly added to the repertoire of tools at his disposal.

It took him about an hour of traveling through the underbelly of the hospital before he had deposited his 'little surprises." in the proper places. He figured that if his calculations were correct his creations would create the maximum chaos with the minimum amount of actually physical damage. He may have a grudge against Castle and Associates but he was no mass murderer. After securing the last package he removed the overalls and threw them into the laundry.

He made his way up to the Cafeteria, hoping to see Alexis there. She was not in. He patiently waited as long as he dared then move off to the inevitable gathering of EMT's down by the Emergency Room. His work on wounded soldiers gave him great fodder when swapping harrowing tales of heroic extraction of the wounded. When the call came in for help with a bus crash, he manfully pitched in to move the injured out of ambulances and into an over crowded ER. His triage skills were put to good use. He had to laugh inwardly, after receiving complements for his help, if they only knew what he was planning. Maybe after all his work was done here, he and Alexis could settle down somewhere and he could make a living as an EMT. All though he doubted that he would be able to get a letter of recommendation from the Doctors here.

At last he was able to return to the Cafeteria, and saw his girl walking through the line for food. He smile and waved. She smiled and came over to sit with him. He felt a surge of happiness when she came over to him.

"Hey Alexis, How's your dad?"

"Hey, it's Jonathon right. Well he seems to be doing a lot better."

"That's aces, Alexis, just aces."

"What happened to you?" she said pointing to the small bloodstain on my shirt.

"Oh, this? It is not mine; we had a bus crash this morning. It was pretty bad. The ER is just slammed there were about twenty wounded. There was only one fatality; the Bus Driver had a heart attack, just before the crash. But you don't want to hear about that, it will spoil your digestion. "

"No, it's OK, really. I think it is fascinating. You must have a lot of stories to tell."

"Well not as many as your dad." He smiled. The cops shadowing Alexis were giving him the 'fish eye', but made no moves toward them. Alexis' smile widened.

"Well that might be the case but his stories aren't true."

"Yeah, well, Be that as it may, I still think his stories are better than mine"

'_Oh if you only knew' he thought. _They passed the time in a comfortable silence. This was what it is going to be like, Father and Daughter sitting over a meal, not having to talk, but content with the company. Derek reveled in the feeling. Soon this would be his life. He quietly rummaged in his bag.

"Look" he said pulling a well read copy of Storm Warning out of his bag." I know this is an imposition, but it would mean a great deal to me if you could get this signed. I know he is not up to it now, but later when he feels better."

"Sure" Alexis smiled "I am sure he will be more than happy to, especially since you helped save his life. Well It has been nice talking to you, but I better get back to my dad"

"You tell him that me and the boys at the station are pulling for him"

"I will. I hope to see you later"

"Oh you will, you will" Derek's smile did not reach his eyes

As Alexis move over to join her cop shadows Derek reached into his medical bag and grabbed the remote detonator for his 'party favors.

"Show time" he said as he began to count down to party time.


	19. Chapter 19

**ICU  
****Becket**

Kate looked on as Castle slept. The lines of pain were still etched his features. The sedative had smoothed them out some but they were not completely gone. 'Love you both', that was what he said. The thought that Castle might have been serious burned into her consciousness. Could it be true? Did she want it to be? If it were not true, was it the drugs or perhaps he was stringing her along. He had once called her extraordinary. Was he lying? Of all the men that had been in her life and she would admit there were only a few, Richard Castle was the most frustrating. He was not intimidated by the by her job. Hell, he seemed to find it alluring. When she tried to control him he rebelled. That damned smirk of his it was at once irritating as hell and it was sexy too. He was smart and talented but also a smart ass. She gave a small trill of frustration and buried her head in Castle's bed.

"I know that noise, It must involve my son."

Kate looked around and saw Martha standing in the doorway. Martha looked tired and sad and lost.

"There were many times when he was growing up that I made similar noises. He was a hand full by the time he could walk. I don't think he has ever slowed down." Martha continued.

"My mind cannot even comprehend what he was like."

"Really not much different than he is today. Oh his distractions have changed a bit. Women and stylish clothes rather than blocks and sandboxes. Well truth be told he was something of a play ground Casanova."

"He must of driven you to distraction."

"Oh he did, but it was worse on his nannies. I really do blame myself when it comes to Richards bad habits."

"Martha I am sure that Castle shares the blame for that."

Martha gave a sad smile."I was young and in love, too young if the truth be known, but the Gentleman did not return my affections. I guess I was casting couch fodder to him. It was all glorious plans and sparkling parties, until he found out I was pregnant. That cooled his ardor let me tell you."

"I thought that you did not know who the father was."

"Well that is what I told Richard. And I would like it to stay that way. It really doesn't matter now anyway, his biological father has long since past. As I was saying, when I gave birth to Richard, I had thought to put him up for adoption, but when I saw him, well I just couldn't bear to let him go. I guess I was his first conquest." Martha smiled sadly."Truth be told there were times that I regretted that decision."

Kate looked scandalized.

"Not that I kept him, but that I felt like I wasn't a good enough mother. I had too take any acting job that was offered so that I could give him the things that he needed. The best schools, the best housing, and the best nannies. You may have noticed that Richard can be a difficult person to get along with." Martha said wryly.

"I may have noticed that upon occasion, upon many occasions actually." Kate could not help but grin.

"Well consequently, Richard went through Nannies and Schools at an alarming rate. The Nannies wold last about a year maybe two. The schools would always invite him to go else where at the end of the school year. Which was frustrating, They never could grasp Richard. They would never challenge him enough. He got bored and would entertain himself, which always led to trouble."

"i can see where he might have been difficult to handle in school."

"He's too smart for his own good. Neither of his parents were Mensa candidates so I have no clue where he got his intelligence from. Alexis gets her intelligence from her father, god only knows where she got he maturity from. Maybe my son is right he is just an old soul."

"As much as I hate to admit it there is a part of your son that is grown up. He just hides it well."

"You know, the three months you were working together, were probably the least eventful three months we have had in a long time. Besides the one visit from Meredith, there weren't any of the usual floozies to contend with. I think that one arrest might have been a record. Alexis has been just beside herself with happiness." Martha frowned. "Speaking of Alexis where is she?"

"Oh, she and her bodyguards went down to get some lunch" Beckett replied.

"Well I am glad to see that the NYPD is taking this crazy person seriously. I don't know what Richard would do if anything happened to either of you."

"I think that you may be stretching thing a bit. He and I are not on speaking terms at the moment." Kate lamented.

"Really, You don't seem particularly angry at the moment."

"We are just too different. It would never work out."

"You keep telling yourself that honey. I have never seen Richard so intent on a relationship before. Not even with Meredith. He was head over heels in love with her,but I don't think that she could return that devotion. When they divorced, he went on a three month bender. I hate to think what he would do it either you or Alexis did something to devastate him like that"

There was a rumble of sound the the building began to shake. Soon smoke began to issue forth from the air vents and the hospital staff began to run around like ants from a destroyed nest. Kate rushed to the door. She grabbed a passing nurse and asked what was wrong.

"There has been an explosion in the physical plant. We have to evacuate the building."

* * *

A/N: I am going on vacation but I hope to be able to continue to post this week. It all depends on being able to find a WI-FI. Enjoy. Next Derek daring attempt!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I am back from ny all to brief vacation. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Mercy Hospital  
****Derek**

Time seemed to slow down for Derek as he pressed the first button on his detonator. He was rewarded with a deep rumble and the very foundations of the hospital seemed to shift and shake. Then he pressed the next three buttons to detonate three large smoke grenades he had hidden in the ventilation shafts around this wing of the hospital. He moved to catch up to Alexis and her bodyguards. The corridor was in chaos, much like the streets in Iraq after a car bombing, he mused. It was simple to ease up beside Alexis. As they passed his final surprise he moved to shield her as he pressed the final button on his remote detonator. The small shaped charge behind the cleaning closet door exploded outward. Stunning the two cops and creating even more confusion. The blast knocked him into Alexis and they went down. He quickly jumped up and helped Alexis to her feet.

"This way Alexis we have got to get you safely out of the building."

"What about my Dad?" Alexis protested.

"The hospital staff will know what to do. But your father will be worried for your welfare let's take care of that."

He moved her into the stairwell and away from her protectors. She started to protest. Derek was amazed and proud of the fact that she recovered so quickly. Removing the Ether soaked cloth from a bag in his pocket; he quickly clamped it over her mouth.

"I'm really sorry about this sweetheart, but it is the only way" he whispered to her as she struggled. "Sssh, come on Alexis, it's all right. Everything is going to be OK."

He held her rock stead until she succumbed the Ether. He gently picked her up and carried her down the stairs. Across the hallway from the stairwell door was a storage closet where a gurney was already waiting. Gently he put her down careful to cover her with a gown and a sheet. He momentarily considered whether he should remove her shirt to make her look more like a patient being moved, but decided against it. In the confusion there should be no need. Timing his entry into the hallway to coincide with a mass of screaming patients, he moved out into the chaotic hall. Flowing with the screaming masses, it is easy to exit the hospital.

After milling about outside for a few minutes to make sure there was no alarm for a missing teenager. He picked up Alexis and moved her discreetly into the back of the van he had prepared for their getaway. He gave her a mild sedative to keep he asleep for the journey. He drove all over Manhattan making sure he was not followed. When he was finally sure that they were not being followed he made his way to the abandoned warehouse.

He took a very groggy Alexis up to the room that he had prepared for her, and gently laid her on the bed. Knowing that she would not yet understand that he had liberated he from the evil influence of her corrupt biological father, he regretfully handcuffed he to the headboard. It would be a long road for her recovery, he thought.

"Alexis, honey, you need to rest it has been a long day." He leaned over to kiss her forehead. Groggy as she was she still tried to move out of the way.

**ICU  
****Aftermath  
****Everybody else**

It took hours to sort out what had happened, but it was evident early on that Alexis was missing. Her two bodyguards were found dazed out in the hallway leading for the Cafeteria to the ICU. The remains of a cleaning closet door covered them both. The search immediately began to find Castle's daughter. The entire hospital was searched top to bottom. It took a long time to look through the damaged areas. Bomb sniffing and Cadaver dogs were brought in to search but thankfully neither team found anything.

Beckett got a full report from the bomb squad. There had been one pipe bomb and three large gas grenades hooked up to a remote detonator. There was also a small charge place on the door which stunned the two cops following Alexis. The Bomb Squad said it was a miracle that no one was killed. The pipe bomb which had been the most powerful blast had torn through the Physical Plant, wrecking several industrial washers and dryers and heavily damaging an air recycling unit. The surgical suites and the ICU were on a separate ventilation system so those patients were safe from the smoke and debris. The bottom line was the person who planted the bombs knew what they were doing.

Kate Beckett was beside herself. Fear, Panic, and Worry warred for possession of her mind. She wanted to lash out, to blame someone. Intellectually she knew that the only person to blame was Dominic Strom, but emotionally she wanted, no need to lash out. Her warring emotions were threatening to make her fly apart. She felt responsible for the Alexis' kidnapping. She felt like she somehow had failed Castle. She needed to find a release for the pent up rage that was going to burst forth and hurt someone if she kept it in much longer.

"Hey Beckett," Esposito interrupted her pacing, "We caught a break. Security caught the dirtbag on tape. They are currently going through the last few days of footage to see how long he has been stalking the hospital"

"How the HELL did he get access to the hospital" Beckett fairly screamed.

"He was dressed as an EMT. With his background as a corpsman he had no trouble blending in. as a matter of fact he helped with that bad bus crash this morning and saved some poor schmuck's life."

Beckett was confused. "He tried to kill Castle and Martha, he kidnaps Alexis but he saves someone's life?"

"What can I say he's a man of contradictions."

"And if he is killing people, why kidnap Alexis? Why not just kill her too?"

"I believe that I can answer that question" A dark suited man said from the doorway

Beckett and Esposito looked over at the new visitor.

"I am Alton Briggs, I am a profiler on loan from the FBI, apparently the D….."

"The Director is a Fan, we know." Beckett and Esposito said in unison.

Briggs smiled "Mr. Strom is a driven man. He believes that his is Derek Storm."

"Tell us something that we don't know" Kate snapped.

"He looks at Alexis Castle as his rightful daughter. He believes that Richard Castle is unworthy of having a daughter when he, Dominic, does not. The drunk driver that deprived him of his family has been replaced by Castle. Once he read the book where Derek Storm was killed he transferred his rage to Castle. So in his mind Richard Castle was responsible for all of the pain in his life. Dominic will keep Alexis safe and he believes that she will eventually accept that he, Strom, is actually her real father."

"What happens if she refuses to play along?" Esposito queried.

"Then He will kill her……" Alton replied.

* * *

**A/N: **If have a question or comment please feel free to PM me. I am alway glad to talk "shop" as it were.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**Sorry so short but "real" life has been hectic. Hopefully things will alow down shortly. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Hideout  
****Alexis**

She woke up slowly. She felt as if her head had been packed with wool. Remembering the same feeling when she had her tonsils removed, she moved slowly. She did not want to embarrass herself by losing the contents of her stomach on the floor. At first she thought that she was sleeping in the bed beside her dad, but then she remembered the explosion. The chaos and fear, the acrid smoke that felt like it coated her lungs, the strange sweet smell of the cloth pressed over her mouth, all these memories danced through her mind. Adrenaline surged through her body as she thought of Jonathon; He was with her in the stairwell where she passed out. She tried to sit up but found that nausea and hand cuffs restrained her.

"Easy Pumpkin" a soothing voice said.

She focused her eyes to see her captor. She had been correct in her assumptions, it was Jonathon.

"So, to what do I owe the honor?" Alexis was rather proud that her voice barely trembled.

"I am glad that you have decided to be level headed about this." His voice was different from the shy EMT. It had more confidence but the slight southern accent was still there. His posture had changed as well. Where Jonathon had a slightly loose stance, now he had an almost military bearing.

"Why am I here? Why didn't you kill me?"

"Why Alexis, you wound me. I could never hurt you." He seemed sincere, "I just had to get you away from those bad influences. That man you were living with was no good for you. Truthfully, were you not more the parent, more mature than Richard ever was."

"That's not the point, he is my father."

"No!" he shouted. "I know that this is going to be hard for you to accept but, Richard is not your father, well biologically he may be your father, but I am the one that truly cares."

Alexis' blood ran ice cold. This guy really believed what he was saying. Her real father had written many psychotic characters but none as twisted as this guy. In a way she was glad that her father could not imagine something so dark. Alexis fought to keep her breathing calm. Deep inside her, she knew that this psycho would kill her if she did not play along.

"So, D..Dad, what is your name? I mean, I..I won't call you by your name but I would like to know who cares for me so much to kid…. I mean take me away from the evil influences of my… Richard Castle"

"Honey, I know that this is a lot to take in." He said stroking her hair. Alexis resisted jerking away from his touch. "But trust me, once you accept that you are better off with me then things will be alright. I am kind of surprised that you don't recognize me though. I am Derek Storm, sweetie."

**ICU  
****Beckett & Co.**

Kate Beckett was livid. Her team was failing her. They were failing Castle. At last they knew who was perpetrating the crimes but he was still illusive as smoke.

"Let we get this straight, Ryan, we know who this bastard is but we can't find him. I got the combined power of the NYPD and the FBI and we still don't have the guy. What the hell have you all been doing?"

"Hey Beckett give us a break there are over 8 million people in this city, so it is going to take awhile to get through them all."

"Surely this guy has to live some where. It is not like he could take Alexis to shelter or a soup kitchen."

"Dominic does not have address in this city. At least not under his name, and to search all the dives around town takes time. Plus all the officers we have trying to safeguard Martha and Gina and Castle, takes away manpower that we could be used to speed up the process."

"Look Beckett, Just because you know the victims personally doesn't change the fact that you are still a cop. So stop acting like a civi' and get you head back in the game." Esposito admonished.

Kate took a breath. Esposito was right she was acting like a civilian, someone who did not know the score. She was not some zonked out victim from a bad TV crime procedural. She was a Detective of the New York City Police Department. She needed to act like one. She could not help Alexis or Richard if she lost her head.

"I suggest that we concentrate on abandoned buildings around the city." The FBI profiler supplied. There is no way that our perp would risk being spotted at inhabited apartment buildings. He would not risk being seen with Alexis. He may risk a mission or soup kitchen. If he does that, Alexis will be heavily sedated. So she will be easy to control. We must approach the suspect with caution. If at anytime he feels threatened he will cut his loses and bolt."

"Approach with caution" Ryan said "Got it".

"Hey Beckett" a groggy Castle whispered "Where is Alexis?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** I just hate when reality intrudes into my writing time. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Hideout  
****Alexis**

Alexis took in her surroundings, trying to get a clues as to what Derek/Jonathon's deal was. The ramshackle room was decorated in what could only be described as Disney Princess Chic. The bed was covered in a Little Mermaid comforter. The walls had pictures of a myriad of Disney movies , some of which looked like they might have been rescued from a video store dumpster. There was a small white night stand held a Winnie the Pooh lamp. There was a small closet that at the moment held only cobwebs. This was a bedroom for a much younger girl. Some girl about five or six would be very happy to live in it. Did Derek think that she was that young? Had he decorated it for someone else? Her father, the real one, had always preached about observation. How just about everything could be gleaned by the proper observation of a person. What would her father make of this?

When Alexis he had been in the sixth grade her English teacher had been impossibly hard on her. He had always graded her papers on a higher standard than the rest of the class. It had been a frustrating time for Alexis. She had always prided herself in being near the top of her class, but when she had received a D on her first report card of the year she had been devastated. Richard Castle however was furious, not at her but at her teacher. He promptly made an appointment with the Principle and her English Teacher. After talking calmly to the Principle about the problem he had walked down to the teachers class room. It took her father all of two minutes to pin her teacher as a frustrated writer want to be. Her father took 5 minutes to put things into "perspective" for her teacher. With the amount of influence her father could wield, he could have gotten the teacher fired. Instead, after dressing the teacher down, he quietly got Alexis transferred into another class and that was the end of it.

Unfortunately she did not yet have her fathers skill at reading people. She was at a loss as to what the decorations of the room meant. She could almost hear her Father whisper in her ear. _Keep at it pumpkin, I didn't write Storm Rising in a day._ The thoughts of her father helped calm her. She needed more information. She needed to get to know this psycho. To get out of here alive she needed a plan.

"Hey, Uh Dad, I need to go to the Bathroom!"...

**ICU  
****Hospital Hell  
****Castle, Beckett & Co.**

"Beckett, Where is Alexis?"

From the deafening silence Castle knew that there was a problem. Rick looked between Kate, Javier and Kevin all three looked very upset. There was also some Fed in the room that Castle did not know. At least Sorenson was not here, he thought. He chided himself for his somewhat petty observation. If he wanted to attract Kate's attention he needed to grow up a little. Not much, she still needed to see his inner child but he needed to moderate it just a little, maybe. Then the chilling fear touched his soul.

"She's not... She's not dead, is she?" he barely choked out.

"No..." Becket whispered "No, at least we do not think so."

"What do you mean THINK SO?" His voice got stronger as rage and madness swept through his mind.

Kate was taken aback at the look of terror, rage and hatred she saw in his eyes. If that look was ever directed at her, and she was sure that it would be when she told him about Alexis, it would break her heart.

"Mr Castle" Alton Briggs interjected."I know that this is difficult but you must remain as calm as possible. Neither you or Alexis will be served if you can't remain calm."

Castle found the stuffed shirt to be even more irritating that Sorenson, if such a thing were possible. He never had to deal with many "Government" types before and now he was glad that he had not had to deal with them. They were all arrogance and ice.

"Look I do not know who you are, Mr. Fancy Pants but shut the HELL UP. Kate," Castle turned his attention to her, "Bust a cap in his ass if he talks to me again."

"What!" Kate was dumbfounded.

"Shoot him if he starts with the verbal diarrhea again." Castle was getting more agitated by the minute. He wanted to see his daughter and he wanted to see her now. All manner of scenarios flashed through his head. His writer's gift became a curse as his imagination began to run wild. All sorts of lurid fates swirled through his mind.

Rick was panicking, Kate could see the feral emotions ravage his consciousness, She instinctively grabbed his hand and tried to will him into staying calm. With the fragile state of his own health, this news could conceivably kill him.

"Castle" Javier spoke "Look the dirtbag who tried to kill you has also tried to kill your mom, but he failed. He bombed the hospital just to cause chaos so he could grab Alexis"

Castle froze on the news of Alexis' kidnapping. With inhuman effort he began to calm. His emotions. The Suit was correct about that. He needed to stay calm

"What the hell does he want with her? And what the hell are you doing to get her back?" he spat between clenched teeth.

"We believe" the profiler continued "That he wants to take Alexis as his own daughter. As long as she plays along she should be in no danger. The problem comes in whether or not she will be have the presence of mind to play along."

"Alexis is probably smarter than I am" Castle replied. Then he seemed to think of something. "Where are my clothes?"

Everyone was taken aback at the question. How could Castle be thinking of getting dressed when he was virtually on death's door.

"Rick I don't think that this is the time to go rummaging around for your clothes. You just got shot and almost died. You need to stay here and heal. We will find Alexis. We have already started canvasing the city to find her." Beckett admonished.

"I understand that Kate, but I need to find my wallet. I need something that's in there."

"What, are going to try and bribe the kidnapper? Or did you see a cute nurse and you think you are going to get lucky and need the condom that is in there?" Kate was bitter. She had thought that maybe Richard had turned a corner and had grown up a little bit but saw that she had been sadly mistaken.

"No to both of those questions. You know." he looked at her with his bedroom eyes, "that I only have eyes for you." he quipped.

More argument was forestalled as Ryan handed him his wallet. Castle nodded his thanks and tried to search quickly through his wallet. Thee past few days had left him very weak and the pain meds had destroyed his coordination. So it took him about five minutes to find the card he was looking for. He handed the card to Kate. This will help you find her."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Real life once again has intruded : Sorry it took so long to update. Please Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Hideout  
****Alexis & Derek**

Derek moved into the room warily. He did not buy the instant conversion; he knew that a true conversion would take awhile. Actually he would be disappointed if she were that flighty. He had planned for this eventuality when he decided to take Alexis rather than kill her.

"What did you say pumpkin?" he kept his voice neutral.

"Dad, I need to go to the little girl's room." She lied

He was very impressed. Alexis had inherited her grandmother's acting talent. He would need to be on his guard. She would try to make a break soon and he would have to head it off. He was sure that she was going to put up a fight, in fact he was looking forward to it. He wanted a daughter that would be worthy of him. He needed her to be strong. Alexis was independent, strong willed and intelligent, he was sure she would not disappoint him.

"Look sweetie, I can understand the need to use go to the bathroom, but let's get something straight. I know you are smart and very independent. I want you to know that I know what you are really looking for… a way out. Let me assure you there isn't one. You are going to want to try to escape, and I know that there is nothing that I can do will to stop your attempt……"

Alexis was looking directly into his eyes and when he stopped talking. She got a cold shiver when she saw that he was getting an idea. She had a brief flash of her and her dad watching "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". She could swear that Derek got a "wickedly awful idea". He turned without a word and left.

"Hey, what about the bathroom/" she shouted.

"Give me ten minutes." came his ghostly answer.

Alexis waited. It was not like she could go anywhere handcuffed to the bed. Fortunately she could afford to be patient. She tried to clear her mind of worry and fear. She needed to be level headed if she was going to figure out a way to escape. She tried to remember any of the meditations that her dad had been taught when he went through his Zen phase but could not recall any of them.

Derek came back in carrying an item that looked to be an ungainly wrist watch on steroids. The large black thing looked like an insect carapace with leather tongues sticking out of each end. He sat down at the bottom of the bed and looked at her.

"Ok Alexis, Give me one of your legs."

She considered fighting against him, but did not know what good it would do.

"Alexis, Honey, I out weigh you by like a hundred pounds, so there is no way in hell that you could stop me from putting this on you. I promise that in and of itself it is won't hurt you."

Since it seemed that he could read her mind, she offered up her left leg. He quickly wrapped it around her leg. He took a few moments to fasten the contraption and then pulled a pair of pliers to fasten a couple of wires together after which he pressed a switch. There was a low hum and a green light blinked on. Derek moved up to the top of the bed and unlocked the cuff that held Alexis to the bed. He clamped it onto his own wrist and moved back as far as the handcuff chain would allow.

"Come on Alexis I want to show you something and then you can go to the bathroom."

Chained together they moved out into Derek's sanctum. Alexis was still a little woozy from the sedatives and swayed a little upon rising. Derek held her arm to steady her as they moved into the outer room.

Alexis was surprised to see that they seemed to be in an abandoned warehouse. Because she had been drugged she had no recollection of getting here. Her heart quailed when she saw his hit list. Her father, her mother, her grandmother, Gina and Kate were all marked for death. Derek drew her attention to what looked like a small bit of clay in a clear box.

"Okay, Alexis what you see in that box is a small piece of what laymen call plastic explosive."

He moved her away from the box and pressed a button on a small hand held device. The clear box was destroyed with violent force Alexis let out a yelp in spite of herself.

"The ankle bracelet on your leg has about that much explosive linked to a proximity sensor. There is a transmitter hidden on this floor. As long as the bracelet stays with in a floor either up or down you will be perfectly safe. There are only three reasons that your bracelet would go off. One you mess with the bracelet that means trying to get it off or trying to turn it off. Two, you try to move beyond the range of the transmitter. If you do either of those things the bomb will go off and the very least you can expect is a broken ankle, at worst it will blow your foot off and most likely you will bleed to death."

"What is the third? You said three ways."

Derek looked upset as he removed the small detonator from his pocket.

"I can set if off, pumpkin" he said sorrowfully." Now let me show you where the bathroom is…………"

**ICU  
****Mercy Hospital  
****Beckett, Castle et al **

"So what are you thinking Rick? gonna try to buy Strom off. I don't think kidnappers take American Express" Kate spat, handing the card back to Castle.

"No Beckett," Rick was somewhat hurt at her hateful tone. "Two years ago there we a rash of child kidnapping cases.'

"Yeah I remember the case. Kids of rich parents were disappearing and after the ransom was paid the kid was killed and the body dumped." Ryan Supplied. "Real piece of work, that guy was, turned out that he was a disowned bastard of a media mogul, trying to punish daddy."

"Right, well Alexis' birthday happened to fall on a day during that month. I decided that I did not want Alexis to suffer the same fate. So I bought her a watch with a GPS locator built in."

"You low jacked Alexis?" Kate was stunned.

"That's not the point; the last set of number is the phone number of the company. The rest of the numbers are the authentication codes to get the GPS chip activated. Once that is done it should be simple to find her." Rick Replied.

"You low jacked Alexis?"

"Look Kate, if it makes feel better, my watch has a GPS chip in it too. It is not like she did not know. I told her when I got her the watch. She actually slept better once she knew that I was going to be looking out for her."

"Only you Castle" Kate said cryptically. "Are you sure you weren't a Scout?"

"Nope, but I did chase a few brownies when I was a kid, does that count?"

"Castle!"

"Regardless of Mr. Castle's motives. This is just the break me need." Alton Briggs said. I'll get our hostage response team called in. They can coordinate with the SWAT team here, with any luck she will be home soon."

"Whoa there Tex, You're not getting the numbers until you can assure me that Alexis will not get hurt because the Feds get trigger happy."

"Mr. Castle there is no way…."

"Briggs, all I hear is blah, blah, blah, blah." Castle interrupted.

"Look Mr. Castle…."

"Javier," Castle handed the card to Esposito. "You take care of my baby ok?"

"Sure man, we'll do our best." Esposito promised.

* * *

**A/N **I'll be back soon.... Promise.....


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** At last the summer is winding down, here is hoping for more time to write. Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**The Hideout  
****Alexis**

Alexis sat in the bathroom looking at the closed door and heard the sound of a prison doors locking in her mind. She felt trapped. The events of the last week were finally catching up to her. Her father shot, the hospital bombed, her own kidnapping; she just could not handle the overload. Thoughts that she might not see her father, grandmother or even Detective Beckett were overwhelming. She knew that she had to be strong, she had to survive but the emotional overload was too great. She braced her back against the door, slid down to sit dejectedly on the floor and began to cry. Her body was wracked with spasms of tears. Sobs escaped as she allowed the tears to flow freely down her cheeks.

She thought back to all the times she had needed her dad to be there for her. All the times during the divorce from her mother, when she felt the weight of the whole ordeal crushing her, he had always been there. When she had started her new school after moving to New York and had felt like an outsider, he had taken her out for a weekend of fun, just the two of them. He had worked to draw her out of her shell. He had almost forced her to invite some girls from school over for a sleep over and had worked tirelessly to make sure that everyone had fun. Some of the girls that were now her closest friend had been at that sleepover. All of the girls had been amazed and somewhat jealous that Alexis had such a cool dad.

She smiled, briefly through her tears, thinking that Kate would be surprised at how 'grown up' her father could act when the occasion demanded it. Thinking of Detective Beckett gave her hope; she knew that if anyone could keep her dad from doing something impulsive, it would be Kate. If her dad would stop to consider the wise course of action, Kate would be the only one who would be able to get through to him. Alexis was afraid that her dad would try to do something impulsive to try to rescue her. She prayed that Kate could handle him.

"Alexis, pumpkin, it's been fifteen minutes. It's time to get out, ….. now!"

**The Precinct  
****Esposito and Ryan**

Esposito looked down at the GPS activation card while Ryan logged onto the tracking website. Once Ryan gave the 'go ahead', Esposito quickly punched in the phone number into his cell. While he was waiting for the phone to ring he had a brief moment to marvel at Castles preparedness. Not too many people would even give any thought to future dangers much less make sure that their child could be located quickly.

The electronic voice came on the line demanding the activation codes, which Esposito dutifully punched in. After a series of beeps and a few clicks the electronic voice told Esposito that the GPS chip would come on line with in a few minutes. Esposito moved over to Ryan's desk to await the GPS activation. Both Ryan and Esposito were impatient for the results.

"So how about Castle low jacking his daughter." Ryan quipped

"Makes perfect sense to me man" Esposito returned. "Think about all the loonies out there that try to think up all the get rich quick schemes. It's hard to hold someone hostage when the police can find them. I'd say Castle gets points for covering the bases."

"Can't you just see Castle trying to low jack Beckett?" Ryan chuckled

"Oh no bro, you just did not go there." Javier laughed

"Like you said Javier, better than shark week"

A blip on the GPS tracking screen silenced the men.

**The Hospital  
****ICU  
****Beckett, Briggs Castle**

Alton Briggs and Kate Beckettwere out in the hallway discussing the tactical merits of different strategies in hostage rescue when all hell broke loose in Castles room. It sounded like every type of monitor alarm had gone off. Beckett rushed into the room fearing to see Castle dead. What greeted was something she never expected to see. Castle's bed was empty. She frantically looked about, looking to see if Castle's body was on the floor. Her heart raced. Different scenarios played through her head, in all of them Castles was either dead or dying. The fear of loosing the man who had stolen his way into her heart constricted her throat and caused waves of nausea to rush through her body. It was not until she heard the sounds of flushing and water running did she understand. As the medical team rushed into the room the bathroom door opened and Castle holding himself up with the IV pole moved shakily into the room.

"CASTLE!!!"

"What? I had to go bad Kate."

"That's what bedpans are for."

"You're kidding me right? I won't use those things."

Whether it was instinct or relief or some other emotion that overwhelmed her, no one knew, but at that moment Kate grabbed Richard into a fierce embrace. She lost herself in the aroma of what was left of his cologne and the various antiseptic smells on his body. Slowly she began to feel the tremors that were running through his body as he fought to keep himself upright. It was costing him a great deal to stay standing. She quickly released him and began to help him back in bed.

"Well Beckett, if I had known that going to a hospital bathroom would get you to give me a PDA I would have done it sooner" Rick quipped once he was back in bed.

"PDA?"

"Public Displays of Affection"

Beckett was speechless.

The medical staff fussed over Richard, hooking him back up to the various monitors, scolding him for getting up. He received his admonishments without comment, all the while staring up at Kate with a wicked smirk on his face.

The Doctor was able to assure Kate that Rick had not done irreparable harm with his bathroom run. The Doctor did, however tell the author that any more stunts like that and they would put him in restraints.

"Castle, if you have any feelings for me at all, you will never ever do that again."

"Sorry Kate, when nature calls, I gotta' answer." Richard quipped

"But get a nurse to help you, okay? What am I going to tell Alexis if on one of these forays you keel over dead? Please, don't put me in that position, okay?"

"Well since you said please, but Kate I am not the type of person who asks for help. It is just not my nature."

Kate's reply was interrupted by her cell phone. After a brief conversation she closed the phone.

"They have found the GPS signal and are current working on a plan of extraction. With any luck Alexis will be safe very soon" She told Castle.

* * *

**A/N: A special Thank You to all of you who have either reviewed this story or put me on your alert list. Thank You, Thank You**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** To the readers. I am truely sorry that this took so long. I rewrote this chapter about 8 times and was never really satisfied. This the ninth try is atleast readable. Here's to hoping you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Hideout  
****Esposito & Ryan**

"We have cordoned off a four block radius around the warehouse" The SWAT team leader relayed "We have a couple of snipers looking through Infrared scopes they can see only one person at the moment, but there could be more, our scopes wont penetrate the inner walls."

"See if the FBI Sharpshooters have and additional equipment that could help locate people in the building" Ryan asked

"Roger that, we have all street level access to the building monitored so if he makes a move we will be able to get him."

Esposito and Ryan waited nervously. The thought that Alexis had been kidnapped grated on their sensibilities. Both men had been hardened by the injustice that they saw every day, but the fact that Alexis was a sweet and innocent girl who they both adored like a kid sister, and they had been tasked in keeping her safe, made the whole scenario just plain wrong. The very real possibility that Alexis could be harmed by the mad man who took her increased their feelings of unrest. Their thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a FBI team member.

"We were able to get a laser microphone trained on the upper window of the warehouse. We have two voices, an Adult male and what appears to be a Teenage Female." The agent looked uncomfortable.

"What is it?"' Ryan voiced.

"From the gist of the conversation, He has strapped a bomb to her leg……."

**Hideout  
****Alexis and Derek**

"Look Pumpkin, I want you to understand that I am not a bad guy." Derek said as he was again cuffing her to the headboard of the bed.

"Right, all fathers handcuff their daughters to their bed." Alexis said sarcastically

"I understand the annoyance, really I do, but it is for your own safety. You just got the ankle bracelet on. You may even think that you can stop the bomb from going off. I don't want any mistakes. I just got you away from that miscreant that was you biological father. I want the chance to show you what a real father can be like."

"I like my father very much.'

"That is all very admirable, but tell me you never once would have liked your father to be less of a distraction. How many times has Castle taken the spotlight for his own and not allowed you to shine. How many science fairs, poetry readings, and class trips has he usurped for his own glorification not yours? How about the times he has missed something dear to you while on a book tour? You can't tell me that there weren't times when you wished for a normal father, not the man child that you were cursed with."

"Hey, that is my father that you are disparaging. Sure there have been time that having Richard Castle as a dad hasn't been all wine and roses, but there have also been as many times that I have been glad for the fact that he is my dad."

Derek smiled sadly. "Oh pumpkin, he has so brainwashed you. You just can't see all the damage he has done to you. But that is OK. We will get you straightened out as soon as I deal with the rest of my job, Speaking of which I need to go take care of something."

"No--- Not my dad?"

"Oh, no he and Martha are just a little too well protected at the moment. I need to go after Gina, right now."

"Do you need any help?"

"I see we are in agreement, she is a real blood sucker isn't she?"

"You have no idea, but she doesn't deserve to die. Taken down a peg or two but not killed. Look if you are going to be my dad, shouldn't you be setting a better example for me. Killing isn't a good way to solve life problems, is it?"

"Alexis it is very commendable that you care for these villains but some people do not deserve to live."

"But…"

"Alexis, hush. I am going to take care of some business and then I will be back and we can talk some more, alright."

Alexis looked helplessly as Derek left.

**Hospital  
****Beckett & Castle**

"I just talked to Ryan", Kate said walking back into Castle's room.

Castle seemed not to have heard her. He was looking off into space. The look of almost total despair in his eye almost destroyed her. It was if she could see into his soul and what she saw there was terrifying. The look of naked fear and loneliness haunted her. Before her was neither the Writer/Playboy nor the public nuisance. She was looking at the real person. She had caught him in an unguarded moment she was seeing the unfiltered man. Now she knew what had really drawn her to him. She somehow knew that he was a kindred spirit. He had been just as damaged by his past as she was by hers. She was astonished that he could put on the playboy act with such pain buried in his soul, the effort that such putting such a mask must cost him dearly.

Castle must have noticed Kate's return for in a literal blink of an eye. He went from emotionally naked to 'good ole Castle' and that broke her heart. Forced by emotional need and not logic she moved to his side, leaned down and kissed him. He was shocked at first but the electricity and need in the kiss drew him in, and for a time the world had narrowed down to just two people. When at last the kiss broke she looked at him, saw in his eyes that he was about to make a comment. She pressed a finger to his lips to forestall a snarky comment.

"Castle… No." Kate whispered

"I was just going say 'Thank You'. But it will be our secret'

"Our secret" Kate echoed. "I just talked to Ryan. They have found Alexis and they are in the process of locking everything down so they can get her out safely."

* * *

A/N: To all those who have put this story on their Favorites list, Story Alerts and or have reviewed this. I thank you.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

**Outside the Hideout  
Esposito, Ryan and Company**

Ryan and Esposito waited impatiently for word from the FBI snipers who were listening to what was going on in the warehouse. It was a tense time for Javier. The feeling in his gut something akin to the feeling he got every time he had to wait for a jury's verdict for one of the 'Skells' he had put away. It was all second guessing and worry. He reflected on just how much Alexis had come to mean to him. While he had only met her a handful of times, she had come to be like a kid sister. She was smart and of all the women in Castle's life she was the only one who could keep her dad in line. Perhaps it was the fact that Castle had become part of the team in last six months. To Javier team meant family, so by default Alexis was family. He had also been looking directly into Castle's eyes when they had told him about Alexis being kidnapped. Castle took great pains to put on the Spoiled Rich Kid act around the precinct, but the look of pain, anger and determination, blew that act all to hell. Pretty boy's never showed that depth of emotion. All Javier could do now was to wait for the FBI to come back with the information they needed to get Alexis out of there.

Ryan hated the waiting, much like the fictional Derek storm, he preferred to be a man of action. Alexis had taken the place of the kid sister that he never had. She was spunky, smart, and had enough savvy to keep Castle for getting too big headed. While Ryan had not had the chance to really get to know Alexis, something he decided he would do once she had been liberated for this psycho, he could tell she was 'good people'. He made up his mind to talk to Castle after this fiasco was done, and make sure Alexis was protected better. He bet that with Castle's pull he could get police protection for Alexis while she was away from their Condo. He smiled at the thought of Alexis surrounded by for black suited secret service agents with earwigs and cuff mics. Castle should put that scene in one of his books. Ryan really hated waiting. All Ryan could do now was to wait for the FBI to come back with the information they needed to get Alexis out of there.

One of the FBI sharp shooters ran over. "The Perp is on the move. Apparently he is going after the ex-wife, editor. We have taken the precaution of contacting Black Pawn and getting her out of sight. We have all the exits to the warehouse covered so this should be it, we grab him and we are good."

"Hey Decker", the Sharp shooter turned, "The bastard just disappeared."

**Hospital ICU  
Kate & Richard**

"Javier just called. He said…… He said that they have lost Derek" Kate almost whispered.

"Alexis?"

"They are about to move in to see if she is in the warehouse. The FBI Hostage Team seems to think she is in there"

Castle looked deep into Kate's eyes and saw that she was holding back. It bothered him that she would withhold any information about his daughter. He had hoped that she would trust him more.

"Kate, we have been through a lot in the last six months. You have shared a remarkable amount of your life with me. And contrary to how I may come off, you cannot know how honored I have been that you have allowed me into your life, I guess I need to share something with you."

Kate held her breath. She could only guess what he was going to say next.

"When I got married to Meredith I was deliriously happy. My second book had just hit the best sellers list; I had just married this beautiful A-list actress. I was living the dream. It was not long before Alexis was on the way and … well let's just say that you probably would not have wanted to be around. I was me to the nth degree. Trust me I look back in horror at how giddy and insufferable I was."

"So what you are telling me is that you were even worse back then?"

"Believe me when I tell you that even I couldn't stand to be around me back then, and you will agree that is saying a lot. Anyway Meredith's pregnancy was very difficult. We thought that we had lost Alexis twice. The last three months Meredith was bedridden. Hell, I practically had to buy a Lamaze clinic just to get an instructor to come to the house."

"I just have a hard time seeing so invested in the birthing process, Castle. Making babies, sure but Lamaze nope, sorry can't see it." Kate quipped.

"Well to make a long story even longer, despite the difficulties, or perhaps because of them, I really wanted thid child. Oh and the Labor was horrific. The hair on the right side of my chest and part of my right nipple got sacrificed that day"

"What!?!"

"Well about every fifteen minutes for the last couple of hours of the labor Meredith would ask me how much longer the birth would take. My response would be 'fifteen minutes'. Well along about hour four of hard labor, Meredith decided that fifteen minutes was too long, she God love her, did not inform me, so the next time I said 'Fifteen Minutes' she reached out and grabbed the right side of my shirt and pulled me close, taking the chest hair and part of the right nipple with it and said 'THAT"S TOO LONG!'I."

Kate laughed

"You know a real friend would not laugh at my pain"

"Get on with the tale Rick"

"Well at last, a beautiful baby girl, Alexis, appeared. As every parent will tell you, she was perfect. All of the months of worry were for nothing, she was perfectly healthy" Castle smiled sadly," It did not take Meredith too long to spiral down into post partum depression, she just could not seem to shake out of it. She wanted nothing to do at all with Alexis."

"Oh Castle." Kate said sympathetically.

"It took Meredith almost a year before she could deal with the depression. So I was Mom and Dad to Alexis, and to tell the God's honest truth, those were some of the most remarkable times in my life. Looking back on it now I think that Meredith never forgave herself for that lost time. I am sure that year had a lot to do with our divorce later on. So, now that I have bored you to tears, that is why I am so invested in Alexis."

Castle looked over to see tears in Kate's eyes and a soft tremor to her lower lip. Castle could not resist. He leaned in close and kissed Kate on the lips. This is our first kiss that I initiated, he thought and he wanted more, but could not allow himself the luxury.

"So, Detective Beckett, what aren't you telling me about my baby?"

* * *

**A/n: **Enjoy.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Not really with the Castle/Beckett section. Let me know what you thing. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Inside the Warehouse  
****Alexis**

All of the fear and horror from the last week finally caught up with her and despite her attempts to stay awake after Derek left she fell into a light sleep. In her dreams Detective Beckett was frantically leading the search to find her. Even in sleep, this thought calmed her. The dream Kate wrapped her arms around Alexis and pulled her into an embrace that all the care and worry race for Alexis' mind. Soon, her sleeping mind assured her, she would be safe soon.

**Outside the Warehouse  
R****yan, Esposito and Company**

"He just disappeared." The sniper reported. "He went down to the ground floor went behind a wall and never came out. All exits on the ground floor were covered and he did not leave the building from any of those exits. The only thing that we can think of is there must be a basement and must be an exit there."

"What is your team's situation?" Ryan asked.

"We have men at all entrances ready to go. We have snipers covering all angles from the surrounding buildings. We even have men on an adjacent building ready to drop a ladder from roof to roof and enter from above."

"Do you have any information on Strom?" Esposito inquired

"The infrared scopes don't show any movement. The laser mics are still picking up some sounds of movement but no voices. It appears that he is gone. We don't have him anywhere on infrared or laser mic."

"What about Gina the ex-wife?" asked Ryan.

"We have the NYPD and FBI on protection detail. They have wrapped her up and at are at a safe house. She is well covered. "

"All right give us a minute to get down to the street and then let your men enter and sweep first floor. Ryan and I will head in and follow you men up to where Alexis is being held." Esposito ordered.

**Hospital ICU  
****Beckett & Castle**

"No, Castle, I can't tell you everything."

"Kate, come on, I just laid bare my soul to you. You have got to keep me in the loop." Castle begged.

"Richard," Kate laid her hand against Castle cheek "You are still recovering from the bullet wound in your chest. I can't, in good conscience tell you everything that is going on with Alexis. I would not be a very good friend if once Alexis is free she has to attend your funeral because you freaked out and tried to go save her only for you to bleed out because your stitches tore."

"Kate, for years, she has been the only good thing in my life…." Castle could not go on as tears welled in his eyes.

Kate kissed him on his forehead. "We will bring her home safe. I promise Castle."

"I trust you with my life Kate, but I am having a problem trusting you with Alexis' as well. I mean you got my life and my heart do you have to have my daughter too?"

Kate was taken aback. Had Castle just admitted that her loved her? Was he admitting his vulnerability or were they just words. They had exchanged passionate kisses but did that mean anything else? They were both emotionally drained, were they admitting their connection or were they just seeking solace with one another? She could not know for sure.

"Castle, don't ask me anything else, please. It should only be a matter of minutes before Javier or Kevin calls to tell us that they have Alexis and that she is safe. Okay?"

"Beckett," Rick smiled sadly, "My life, your hands, 'nuff said"

They sat in silence waiting for the call.

**Warehouse  
****You know Who**

It was a strange dance, the organized chaos, that Esposito and Ryan watched as the FBI and NYPD SWAT swept the warehouse. The two units worked seamlessly to clear the ground floor of any hazards. The precision of the dance was both beautiful and terrible to behold.

"Sir, we have a basement" came a voice on the radio followed by a burst of static.

"Sweep and clear, be careful our suspect may be down there" was the Team Leaders reply.

Minutes passed. Esposito and Ryan unconsciously held there breath.

"Sir, we have a broken wall down here."

"I did not copy, come again?"

"There is a wall down here that has been broken open. There is a old service tunnel behind it that leads into a subway station. This is probably how the suspect left. Do you copy?"

"I copy, leave a couple of men down there to cover the exit and proceed to secure the second floor" barked the Team Leader

"Sir," came another voice "We have a booby trap on the freight elevator."

"Lock it down and move to the stairs."

"Stairs are clear" came the response after a few minutes.

**Warehouse  
****Alexis**

Alexis awoke to the sound of her name. She froze not recognizing the voice. Shaking the sleep haze from her mind, she called out.

"Hello?"

"Lexi?" came a warm voice she recognized

"Detective Esposito, I am in here."

"Hey Alexis, can you see the inside of the door?"

"Yes"

"Do you know if he did anything to the door/"

"No, all he did was close it. He didn't put anything on this side."

"Uh… He is not in there with you is he?"

"No he left to go after Gina. You need to call her and make sure she is out of the way. I am pretty sure he went to shoot her."

The door opened and Alexis saw a sight that almost brought tears to her eyes. Detectives Esposito and Ryan stood in the doorway. Behind them she saw multiple men in SWAT gear. The two detectives had grins of relief plastered on their faces. The two move quickly into the room and check the bed of any explosive devices. Finding none they quickly removed the handcuffs.

"So Lexi, did you like regress to like two?" Esposito said surveying the décor.

"You know, I know your dad is cool and all, but handcuffs?" Ryan quipped.

"You guys," She said trying to hug both detectives at once. "First of all I did not choose the décor and secondly I am my dad's daughter after all." She giggled in relief.

"Let's get you out of here and back to your dad." Ryan reached out to help her to her feet.

"No, Wait, he strapped a bomb to my leg. If we move off this floor it will explode."

* * *

**A/N:**Should be just one more chapter and the Epilogue. I want to hve this done by next monday night.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Ok so I was wrong. It's going be two more chapters before I can wrap this up with an Epilogue. Silly me : Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Warehouse  
****Alexis & Company**

"Now what exactly did he say about the bomb?"

"Well he showed me a small amount of the explosive and said that it would be enough to break my leg and possibly blow off my foot. He said that somewhere around was a proximity thingy and if I were to move too far away that the bomb would go off. He also said if I tried to take the thing off that it would also explode. I did not try to experiment"

Alexis looked over at Detective Esposito really afraid for the first time. Before when she had to deal directly with Derek she had to keep her emotions under control, but now when she was with the NYPD and FBI she could allow herself to deal with all the pent up emotion that had been swirling around her head. As much as she tried to stay strong, a few tears fell silently down her cheek.

_'She's such a strong kid'_ Esposito thought as he watched her recount her time with Dominic. He did not know exactly how the Castle family had gotten the ability to keep calm under pressure, but he was certainly glad that they did. When it had gotten too much for Alexis to handle and she had started to cry. He stepped in and asked to the Bomb squad to give her a little break. He sat beside her on the bed and gently took her small hand.

"Hey Alexis, it's okay. Don't you worry; we've got everything under control. We've got SWAT and FBI all over this warehouse. There is no way we are going to let you go again. Your dad just about got out of his bed at the hospital to kick our asses when we told him that you had been kidnapped."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine Alexis. He has got the Doc's and Beckett making him toe the line. Hell, he is so stubborn; he'll probably outlive us all. But you, Alexis, do not have to be brave, not now, so you ahead and do what you gotta do."

Alexis lean into Esposito's shoulder and cried. Javier awkwardly pulled Alexis into a loose hug. He was somewhat surprised that she took his advice. He had thought that she would, like her father, brush his statement off and get back to business. Perhaps she was wise beyond her years and knew she needed to let out some of her pent up emotions before carrying on. She cried for a few minutes and then pulled herself together.

"What is the next step?" Alexis asked between sniffles.

"Well the bomb squad guy is going to come back and do his thing; once he is done we are getting somewhere safe until we catch this guy."

Javier motioned for the bomb tech to return.

"Hey Alexis, I am Officer Fitz, but you can call me Leo."

"Okay, Leo"

"I want you to know I am a big fan of your dads, so I am going to extra careful with you okay."

"Okay" Alexis parroted back. She could not help but smile at his earnestness.

"Alright, first thing we are going to do is wrap you in Kevlar, this is just a precaution, so don't freak out."

They quickly brought in several Kevlar vest and wrapped her body leaving only the ankle bracelet and her left foot uncovered. Afterward Officer Fitz brought out his tool kit and began to examine the ankle bracelet. He frowned and looked over at Esposito who was sitting beside Alexis.

"Sorry Bro, I ain't movin'. I swore to her dad that I would keep her safe" Esposito stated.

Officer Fitz shrugged and continued to examine the ankle bracelet. The longer he worked the more he frowned. He pulled out several instruments to measure voltage and to check for explosive residue and frowned ever harder with the result. At last Esposito had enough.

"Look Bro, you are not inspiring a lot of confidence here."

"Sorry Detective, but this is just not making any sense. This ankle bracelet is just not wired right."

"You are not making any sense, Fitz" Esposito opined.

"I am sorry, this looks like a really cool bomb." He looked at Alexis somewhat embarrassed "Sorry Alexis, but it just isn't wired right. This just can't work."

"Fitz, you are good at you job right?"

"Yeah"

"Then do what your gut tells you to do" said Esposito.

"Okay, stick with me Alexis" Fitz asked

With three quick snips the ankle bracelet was off Alexis' leg and quickly in a reinforced container and ready to be taken away. The tension in the air decreased dramatically as the lid closed.

"Alexis, unless I am wrong, and I don't think I am, Dominic lied to you. That was not a bomb. The worst you would have gotten if you moved out of the area would have been a shock. I don't think you would have even gotten that." Fitz grinned sheepishly

"Thanks Leo." Alexis said feeling immense relief.

"Alright Lexi," Ryan said "Let's call Beckett and get you to a safe place until we can catch the Bast— uh bad guy."

**Hospital  
****Kate & Castle**

"Well, that was Esposito and Ryan, Alexis is safe with them and in route to a safe house. See Rick I told you there was nothing to worry about." Beckett relayed.

"Exactly how safe is this safe house?"

"Castle, the NYPD and the FBI keep numerous anonymous houses and apartments throughout the city. This is not like the movies or your books where it is easy for the bad guys to find. She will be safe."

"You know, Dominic is going to be pissed when he finds out that Alexis is gone. He might be liable to something very rash."

"What are you thinking about Castle?"

"Well I think that maybe the extra cops that you have here should probably take Martha and head to the safe house."

"Castle that would leave you exposed."

"Well I don't think that all the cops need to leave but surely there are other things the majority could be doing to help find Dominic. Beside if I look like an easier target, he might just come here…"

"And if we know where he is going to be, he will be easier to catch." Kate finished

"Why Detective Beckett, you are a women after my own heart," Castle grinned.

"That will still leave you too exposed." Kate said

"You are going to stick around aren't you?"

"Yeah"

Well then I think I'll be just fine."

**New York City  
****Dominic**

Derek was enraged. How had they found Alexis? It should not have been possible. He stared at the police and FBI that hovered around his hideout. He had planned so carefully, he had taken great pains to come and go from his hideout by different routes. He tried to be as random in his approach to the warehouse as he could, and when he left he never went the same way twice. Somehow this was all Castle's doing. Derek knew deep in his heart that somehow Castle had outsmarted him. And he would ask him how… Right before he put a couple of slugs in his chest. Derek stalked off to make his plans for a final showdown with his nemesis Richard Castle.

* * *

**A/N:** Now one more chapter then the Epilogue.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**The Showdown  
****Mercy Hospital  
****Dominic& Castle et al**

Derek tried hard to hold in his rage. It would not do to go rushing into the hospital gun blazing. He would not last two seconds against the police that were stationed around Castle. He would have to find a way to blend in, to become inconspicuous. He could not use the EMT id again. That one had already been blown. He would have to blend in. He briefly considered trying to dress up like a female nurse, but decided he would not be able to pull that off. Besides that type of identity would take too long. He finally decided on a plan. Winding his way to the nearest mall he searched for a costume shop. It took Derek about two hours of work before is persona was complete. He even put a small stone in his right shoe in order to alter his gait; at last Darryl the Orderly was born.

He scoped out the employee entrance for a half hour to find a likely target. Once he had picked out his victim, he walked up and struck up a conversation as she approached the hospital. The nurse seemed somewhat confused at his approach but his affable manner diffused her distrust. They were in deep conversation as they approached the entrance, She swiped her ID card to unlock the door and did not notice when he just pretended to swipe his as well. Once inside he ambled down into the laundry to pick up some scrubs. It was once again easy to steal the appropriate ID, and just a few minutes before 'Darryl' had a picture. He gloated at how easy it was to reenter the hospital.

He spent the next hour doing menial tasks in and around the ICU not looking into Castles room or even paying attention to it. He did nod to the two cops that were stationed at the entrance of Castles door. He hid his smile when the two cops who had previously tried to protect Alexis showed no recognition as he passed. It was going to be another bad day for those two. He struck up a 'friendly' conversation with the two after he was sufficiently sure they had no clue who he was.

"Did you guys see the Giants Game? I tell you, I lost fifty on that mess. The point spread was killer."

"That is what you get for betting against Manning." One of the cops said sagely.

"I know but you never know which Manning you're going to get, the Super Bowl Stud, or the year Before Dud."

"Ain't that the truth." The cop opined

"Hey you, orderly!" Derek heard from behind.

Derek froze. Had he been made? He turned slowly to see the head nurse glaring at him.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Clean up in 5. Mr. McAlister threw up all over himself again."

"Right on it Ma'am." Derek replied. "See you boys later."

Derek moved off to clean up room 5. _'Perhaps I'll shoot Castle in the leg first to make up for indignity of cleaning up puke'_ Derek thought. In all honesty he had to do far worse during his tour of duty in Iraq. He sort of felt sorry for the old man. Here the old guy was in ICU watching his life slowly rot away. From the looks of the room he had very few visitors, no flowers and very few get well cards, all spoke of a lonely old man. As he cleared the mess quickly and efficiently, he talked to the old codger. The lonely old man was hungry for company and they talked of things past while Derek deftly changed the sheets and cleaned up Mr. McAlister.

The head nurse came in as Derek was finishing up. She seemed mildly impressed.

"You must be new here," she squinted at his ID, "Darryl."

"Yes Ma'am, I been here about a month. Been mostly working the Surgical Wing."

"You do good work." She smiled. "Keep it up." She said patting his back.

"Thank you Ma'am." Derek smile. "You take care of yourself Mr. McAlister, and go easy on that vanilla pudding. That stuff will mess you up."

As he rolled out of Room 5 he saw Detective Heat talking to the Cops outside of Castles room. They seemed to be in deep discussion. Derek roiled his cart as close as he dared, trying to hear the conversation. He ended up rolling into the room next to Castles.

"…. And SWAT are combing every inch around the warehouse and the surrounding area. I've got to go back to the Station and fill the Captain in on our search. The FBI's best guess is that if this psycho will most likely get the hell out of Dodge until the mess blows over and then try to strike again, but keep your eyes open just in case." Said Nikki.

Once Nikki had passed Derek wheeled out of the room he was hiding in. Moving up to the cops he gave a big smile.

"Well it is time for me to change Mr. Castles bedding."

"Go on in… Hey maybe you can get Castle to front you some money for next week games."

Derek moved swiftly in and closed the door. Taking the chair under the door knob, effectively jamming the door shut. Pulling his gun from the small of his back he turned to face Castle.

"I have been waiting for you to show Dominic." Castle stated calmly.

"My name is Derek, numb nuts."

"Nope it's Dominic Strom; it is sort of cool that if you switch the O and R you do get Storm."

"The NAME is DEREK!"

"Ah… No," Castle stated. He took his assailants demeanor. For someone who had been cool under pressure he was remarkably easy to rattle. "So Dom, can I call you Dom? When was it that you decided to go all psycho? Was it when you wife and child died or did you start loosing it before then?"

"What?"

"Well if you want me to immortalize you in one of my books, I need this kind of detail. I mean was this childhood trauma … did your daddy beat you?"

"You know all about me. You wrote me. You killed me!" Derek said waving his gun at Castle

"Nope, you are not Derek. I mean I wrote the guy, so I should know what the guy looks like, right? No you are Dominic Strom, Corpsman US Army, Loving Husband… you were a Loving Husband, weren't you? Doting Father too, yep the big ole LHDF. I am truly sorry for your loss by the way."

"What?" Derek was having a hard time following the author.

"You wife and daughter were killed by a drunk driver. You know I could understand if I had been the Drunk but I don't drink and drive as a matter of fact I don't drive, at least not in this city. You know in the book I think that I will have the character you are after, really be the drunk driver. That would have better symmetry, don't you think?"

"Stop trying to confuse me!" Derek almost screamed.

"Look, Dom, You are confused but it isn't me doing the confusing. Man I think I would blow a fuse if someone attacked my mom and my daughter. Oh wait you did try to kill my mom and kidnap my daughter. So maybe I should try to kill you!"

"You already did, you blew my head off!"

"You know, your head looks remarkably intact. Dom, you have to face the facts. You just caan't go around killing people. It's antisocial, not to mention illegal. So tell me, what was your daughter's name?"

"Alexandra" Dominic sobbed, "And you took her from me."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, There Tex, how did you come to that conclusion?"

"You stole her and changed her name to Alexis." Derek wiped at his tears.

"I beg to differ, I was there when Alexis was born, I even cut the cord. Besides, did Alexandra have red hair?"

"No, brown."

"Well there you go Alexis is a true red head. So Dominic Alexis can't be Alexandra."

Just then a loud knocking came from the door. Then the someone tried the door knob. Castle sighed. If they just had waited a few more minutes he could have talked Dominic down, maybe.

"Enough talk Castle, it's time to die."

Three shots rang out…

**Mercy Hospital  
****ICU  
**_**Castle's Room**_

_**Approximately 5 minutes earlier**_

Kate Beckett raced around the hallway. Officer Bering and Officer Lattimer had identified a potential suspect. After giving him a little misdirection Beckett took off toward the access door into Castle's bathroom. Slipping into the sterile smelling bathroom she put her ear to the door and waited. She was in agony, impatient to see if Dominic would take the bait. She did not have to wait long before she heard Richard's voice.

"I have been waiting for you to show Dominic."

She was surprised when she did not hear any strain in Castle's voice. Who would have thought that a writer of fiction would have such a level head? As much as she desperately wanted to open the bathroom door, she was afraid that she would reveal her presence. While Castle was keeping Dominic engaged, Kate again had some time to reassess her opinion of Richard Castle. She signed. She was tired have misjudging the man. She felt a small glow of pride. Castle was a good interrogator and he was on _HER_ team.

All at once she heard the banging on the door. She cursed whoever was banging on the door. She hoped it was a hospital employee not the two officers who were given strict instructions not to interfere. She cursed silently and threw open the door while drawing her gun.

Three shots rang out.

"Police, Freeze" Becket yelled

She could smell the cordite and saw the smoke wafting from the barrel of Dominic's gun. Dominic turned in a daze slowly raising his hands. Out of the corner of Kate's eye she saw three holes in the center of Castle's gown. Her brain went into a red haze. Time slowed down to a crawl. The door to the room burst open, FBI agents spilling into the room. Kate pulled the hammer back on her gun and aimed into the dirbag's chest. She was preparing to fire.

"Kate!"

It was Castle. He was wincing in pain. Time resumed its normal flow. Dominic turned in shock looking at the man he had just shot. Castle pulled the top of his gown aside to reveal a bullet proof vest with the word WRITER on it. Becket focused again on her perp.

"Kate, No!" Castle said again

"Why not he just shot you… Again!"

"No, Kate, Mercy have Mercy. He will be punished enough. He _has_ been punished enough."

The Fed's swarmed Dominic forcing him to the ground taking his weapon and cuffing his hands. The Agents dragged Dominic up and hustled him out of the room.

Kate moved over to see how Castle was really doing. She could see a grin hiding the pain. Nurses began to flood the room and jostled her out of the way while they removed the vest and inspected the damage. Fortunately the vest protected Castles sutures and besides some extensive bruising that would be very painful for the next couple of days, he would be fine.

**Mercy Hospital  
****ICU  
****Castle, Beckett, Martha and Alexis**

**_Later that night_**

"Look, I am going to be fine. The Doctor has already come by and said that they will be moving me out of ICU tomorrow and into a normal room. If all goes well I will only be here for about a week more." Castle said placatingly.

"That's not the point. You could have been killed." Alexis almost screamed.

"But I wasn't, Baby Bird. Beside Kate was waiting to take the guy down if necessary."

"No Castle, don't drag me into this."

"Okay, Okay I give; I will never do anything like that again. Now Alexis, since I am out of the woods I think that it is time you start going back to classes. Which means that you should be getting to bed shortly."

"That is so totally unfair. You are not allowed to change the subject."

"Of course I am. I am the parent after all."

"Kate," Alexis begged, "help me out here, he risked his life needlessly, and he should not be allowed to change the subject."

"I am not getting in between the two of you. You are both friends so I am not choosing side" said Kate

"You father is right kiddo" Martha interjected, "You should be going to school in the morning. You don't want to get too far behind. Take care of my reckless son, Detective.

Martha quickly herded Alexis out looking back at Kate with a knowing smile on her lips.

"I have decided something Kate."

"What?"

"I am never getting shot again. Even with the vest those things hurt." He said while he absently rubbed his chest.

"Castle!" Kate sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for following me on this journey. It has been a fun ride. All of the Reviews and Alerts were heartwarming. But I am not out of stories yet. I should be putting up the first chapter of my newest Castle fic "Film Noir" in a couple of days. I do hope you enjoyed the ride.


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue  
****Hospital  
****Kate & Castle**

It was finally done. Kate gave a sigh of relief as she finished the last chapter of "Heat Wave". It had been a satisfying, if a little sad conclusion. Nikki was someone with whom she could relate. Both women had tragedy in their pasts, a tragedy which had shaped their present and their future. She wiped away a tear for Nikki's partner Alex who had died during their escape from the psycho. She knew that Nikki was destined to always be alone. Besides how could she be slightly slutty if she found true love? Kate was glad that Castle had resisted the temptation to have a long death scene for Alex. It just seemed fitting that there was no closure with Nikki.

She thought about her own life. Would she mirror Nikki and not get the happy ending? Up until recently she had been sure that she was going to end up alone. If she allowed herself to look at her past objectively, she would have to admit, that being alone was what she had wanted. It was easier to keep life at bay, rather than to embrace it. Meeting Castle had changed that for her. His irrepressible love of life now infected her. He had pulled her out of her placid existence and pulled her into a happier world. A world where the girl got the guy, Good triumphed over Evil, and the Bad Guy got put away. She knew that sometime soon reality would reassert itself, but for now she was content.

"A penny for your thoughts Kate" his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"This is good Castle. I know I am going to regret saying this but it is probably one of you best works."

"Well Kate, I can't take all the credit. I was inspired."

A horrifying thought seized her mind. "Does this mean we are done?"

"Well, Detective Beckett, I don't know.." he teased. He stopped and looked seriously at her, "No Kate we won't be done. Even after all that has happened, I can't imagine my life without you in it, at least in some capacity. Even if it is just me following you around like a faithful puppy dog. There are more Novels to be written, Kate."

Kate's face fell. She knew she should have never let Rick in.

"Castle, do you ever think out me, in a non-inspirational way?"

"You always inspire me, Kate, but" he reached over and touched her hand." I think about you every day."

"Do you think about us, you know, together?" Detective Beckett blushed.

"More than I will comfortably admit. I mean men think about sex like every minute of every day. And you will admit I am very much a man's man" Castle quipped.

"Do you wonder what it might be like?"

"No" he said unequivocally

"NO?" Kate was shocked.

"Kate, I know what it will be like."

Kate did not miss the 'will be' in his sentence. It gave her a shiver." So what might it be like?"

"Chapter 30."

_**Finito **_

**A/N:** I would like to thank all the people who took the time to read, review and put this story on their alerts. I have a few more ideas floating around, so I will see you soon. **_DETHWALKER. _**Like all of you I can't wait until tonight.


End file.
